Picture Perfect
by speak-slow
Summary: He walked into a restaurant, expecting nothing more than a good meal. Little did he know that the woman beside him would become a lifelong friend, and together they face the challenges of being one of them. A mutant. LoganOC.
1. Picture perferct a life that you saw

So, this is something that i've been writing for a bit now. I didn't know if i should post it or not because, well, I was a little shy, lol. Just tell me if you like it or not and i'll post the first chapter. And yes, Tegan is an OC D

Enjoy, and criticism is all welcomed!

Please Bring Me Along..

Please Bring Me Along..

Cause I Want To See Everything You Have To

Offer Me.

**Introduction**

A man sauntered into the loud restaurant with nothing on his mind but food. His abnormally spiked hair was covered with a thin layer of white, fluffy snow. His nose was bitten red as he took a long sniff. The heavenly aroma filled his nostrils as his stomach gave a long growl. He bit his lower lip before finding a stool at the counter. He sat down on the bright red cousion as he pulled out a brown cigar.

After lighting it he took a long drag and blew it out slowly. "What can I get you sir?" Logan looked up to the waitress and ordered a beer with the breakfast special, which consisted of eggs- toasts, bacon and a couple sausages. Logan nodded to the waitress his thank you before picking up his fork and taking a couple bites from his sunny-side up eggs.

He didn't know how long he sat there, eating his breakfast, before a young woman walked in. He tore his gaze from the plate towards the door where the bell above indicated a customer was in. She was short, 5'4 Logan guessed, She wore a pair of tight blue jeans with a red shirt, something she must've been freezing in. The one thing that struck Logan the most was her hair. The woman's hair was a dark, navy blue.. and he swore he'd seen pointed ears.

The woman looked right and left before sighing and noticing the only seat, which was beside Logan. She hesitantly bit her lip before walking over and seating herself. "A beer please. Molson." She asked gently, whilst cracking her pinky knuckle.

Logan stared at her hands before returning to his meal. The woman beside him sighed and he heard the low rumble of her stomach. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted her grabbing it lightly- as if embarassed at the sound. Logan grunted before taking another bite of his food.

The waitress returned with her beer and gently placed it in front of the woman. "Thank you." The woman whispered before snapping the lid off with the counter top and taking a long swig. After placing it down she sighed loudly and took another. Logan couldn't help but look over and marvel on how well she was drinking the beer. In a moment- the thing was gone.

She gave a small belch, causing Logan to smirk. "Oh..sorry." She whispered- oblivious to her audience. Logan shook his head before going back to eating. "I'm Tegan." She spoke, leaning over to him.

"Logan." He grunted out, moving his eggs around. He really didn't want to get into a conversation with this woman, he had to get to Alberta soon.

"Ahh, why are you here? Do you live here?" She asked, fiddling with the bottle's cap.

"Traveling." Logan spoke, taking another long bite.

"Oooh." Tegan spoke, placing a palm under her chin. "I have car troubles. Fucking winds are just about blowing my damned car away."

Logan decided not to respond while taking a swig of his own beer. Silence drifted upon the two and the only sound was Logan taking long drinks of his beer. Tegan's stomach gave another loud rumble. Logan sighed guiltily and immediately stopped eating. "Look kid- Are you hungry?"

Tegan looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Kid?"

"Are you or not?" She bit her lower lip for what seemed like the thousandth time before nodding meekly. Logan dug around in his pocket before pulling out a twenty and motioned for her to pick something out. She hesitated once more before, eventually, settling for some scrambled eggs and toast.

She ate it quite quickly, and before he knew it- she was burping from the food. "Thank you." She spoke softly- looking at him. "I really mean it. I haven't ate in a couple of days. This was a real treat."

Logan grunted, "No problem."

Tegan blew a strand of hair from her forehead and began tapping her nails on the counter. The loud clanking soon became a rthym to Logan's ears and caused him to lighlty shiver. "Could you please stop?"

Tegan looked up and smiled apoligically, "I'm sorry." Logan grunted once more. "You don't say much- do you?" She asked, tilting her head. When Logan didn't respond she let out a slow, "Ahh.."

Logan shook his head before taking the last gulp of his beer and heading to the cashier. Tegan immediately stood up and followed him. She then started to dig into her pockets- only pulling out a couple of loonies. "Don't worry about it." Logan said, pulling out the same twenty she'd seen earlier. As the lady rang up the bill, Logan went to pay with the money he had- but Tegan quickly placed down her two dollars.

Logan turned around once recieving his change and headed towards the door- aware of the woman following him out. Once the door opened at the cold brisk air stung his nose, and he felt the woman behind him shiver slightly. "Yeah?" He asked, turning around- "Why ya followin' me?"

"I-I just th-thought.. if you ha-have a moment.. could you-you look at my car?" Her arms were warpped tightly against her chest, as if blocking the cold away.

Logan groaned. But one look at her face caused him to change his mind. Asking where it was he self-conciously tugged his jacket tighter to himself before walking over to beat up junk. Just one look at it told Logan that it was never going to run again, at least in this weather. But he decided to look at it anyway. He quickly asked her to pop open the hood and he went under, carefully inspecting it.

After a moment of looking at the rusted up engine he stood up and shook his head towards her. The woman let out a load groan as she hit her head on the steering wheel. Logan, not knowing what to do, slammed the hood down and stood in the snow- leaning on his left leg.

"Fuck..Fuck..Fuck." Tegan banged her head a couple more times before letting out a long groan. Her nails dug into the dark fake leather steering wheel. She stopped banging her head and let it rest there for a moment and Logan was afraid that she was crying. After a slow shaking of her shoulders- he'd known that he was right.. she was crying.

The man didn't know what to do. Should he go over there? Maybe comfort her? Logan gave a shake of his head before walking up to the window and tapping it. It took a moment before the woman looked up and met his gaze. Logan tensed up and didn't speak anything for a moment- until.. "Where ya heading to?"

"...I have no idea."

Well that helped... "Get in my truck and I'll take you somewhere." Logan demanded gently. He turned away before she would question him. He gestured to her to pop open the trunk- she allowed him to dig in and carry away her suitcases. She got out of the car and bent into the compartment known as her trunk. She dug around and pulled out another small suitcase and a forest green blanket. She brought her hand up and slammed down the trunk hood.

Taking her keys from the front she began to crunch her way towards an old truck- a 70's Ford with a white camper on top. She opened the passenger side door and realized the man was putting her suitcases in the back of the seat- she followed pursuit and grinned victorious before Logan slammed back the seat and hopped in. The small figure pulled herself up and she slammed the door close.

Logan's hand reached for the ignition and he turned the key forward and the truck purred to life. He looked at his mirror and backed away from the parking lot and drove off.

Silence floated among them excluding the radio- which was turned down low. Tegan looked out the window before looking over to Logan- who's gaze was fixed on nothing but the white road. "Thanks.. I mean thank you. This had got to be the best-"

"You're welcome." Logan interrupted. He didn't want her to flatter him for fear of him becoming embarressed and stumbling on his words- hell he'd probably start to stutter and blink rapidly.

Truth was.. he didn't know why he did it. He didn't know why he'd taken in the young woman under his wing, he didn't know why he took pity on her. He didn't want to know.. at least not right now.


	2. In a magazine or maybe a travelling book

Here we are, ;D I'm glad some people like it– and yes, the character Tegan is indeed a mutant. She has cat-like abilities(used way too many times, i know) I'd love to tell you more.. But i can't cause it'll ruin it all, lol. OH! The title of this fanfic is from a song by Nelly Furtado called, you guessed it, Picture Perfect. Well, enjoy the chapter and Read and review!

**Chapter One**

Logan let out a long sigh as his scratched the top of his ear. He brought his hand down slowly and watched as he passed the bright highway lights. The orange tinted lights allowed him to see beyond the darkness and he turned his lights a bit brighter.

He lazingly turned the radio a bit louder as he leaned back into his seat. Beside him, Tegan had curled her feet up under herself and she leaned her head against the cold window- causing her strands of her hair to curling upwards. Her breathing was slowed to a steady beat and Logan could hear the faint beating of her heart- thanks to his sensitive hearing.

A plink plonck sound caused Logan to tear his gaze from the sleeping woman and rain drops had made themselves known on his windshield. Logan's finger flickered on the windshield wipers and watched them sail back and forth.

"Where are we?" A soft voice asked and Logan looked over at Tegan for a moment. Her eyes were open wide and we're filled with question.

"8 or 9 hours away from Calgary.. but with the rain and snow- I doubt we won't make till tomorrow afternoon."

"Ahh.. hey if your tired- I can drive."

"I'll be fine." He responded- eyes fixed on the road. "I'm thinking about stopping in-"

Suddenly a very loud shrill ringing was heard in thier ears and Logan yanked the wheel to the left in an automatic unconcious act. The truck twirled left and he faintly heard Tegan scream in pain as the loud shrill ringing rang louder. Finally Logan let go of the wheel and held his head between his hands tightly.

Suddenly the ringing stopped and the truck spun a couple of times before crashing into a ditch. Logan opened his eyes slowly and looked at the hood- smoke was rising up quickly and the OIL light in his dashboard was flashing quickly before the truck died. Logan looked beside him and spotted Tegan with wide eyes looking at him- her hands were placed near her head- showing Logan that she was doing the exact thing, holding her head. Her hair was blown everywhere and she made eye contact with him.

"Are you alright?" He spoke roughly. Tegan nodded slowly and shook her head, "Yes or No, Kid."

"I'm fine.." She paused, "But what the hell was that?" She asked softly.

"Hell if I know." Logan spoke, taking off his seatbelt and opening the door before hoping out. His feet crushed the snow before he walked over to the hood. He opened it up and took a quick peek. The oil tank was torn right out of the thing and the battery was flipped sideways- which crushed the brake fluid, and twisted the master cylinder. "Fuck." He swore outloud and he hit the front of the truck in fury.

Tegan jumped as he punched the truck. Damn.. it sounded as if he'd just punched someone's lights out and torn their skull apart. Her shaky hands went to undo the belt buckle and she watched as he opened his door. "We're going to have to stay here till morning... Then we'll head out to the nearest town."

"Which is...?"

"About two miles." Logan responded, leaning away from the truck.

"Two miles? holy shit.. I have to walk two miles?"

"Do you wanna stay here by yourself?" He asked, looking up at her and making eye-contact. Tegan shook her head. "Then we'll leave when the sun rises.. which is in about.. Oh- 7 hours?"

"We're leaving at 7?" Logan nodded, "..Oh. Well.. alright."

"Take your blanket." He ordered as he closed his door. Tegan reached behind to the back seat and grabbed her blanket. She then opened her own door and jumped out. The cold air stung her arms as she walked towards the back- where the camper's door was wide open. Tegan walked over the rod that connected the truck to a trailer behind them- filled with, what seemed, to be a motorcycle and a tarp covering other things.

Tegan pulled herself in and spotted Logan making a bed. One bed, a single bed.. One bed. She gulped while walking over- the blanket folded over her arms. "Where am I going to sleep?" She asked and Logan turned to look at her.

"Right here."

"Oh.." She looked down then back up at his eyes- "And you?"

"Right here.." He spoke slowly as if it were the most logical thing.

"...Oh..."

"Look- I'm not going to touch you or anything okay? So far you've trusted me on this road trip- you can trust me for this thing, alright?"

Tegan nodded, "Yeah."

"Okay." Logan nodded in response, "Go ahead and get up there- I have my own blanket.. you can use yours."

She nodded once more before moving around him and she looked up to the bed which was located at the top.. you'd have to climb the little ladder at the side to get up. Tegan placed her palms down on the flat of the cushions and she hoisted herself up- her upper muscles sighed in relief once she laid down in the small yet long space.

She took her blanket and immediatly curled herself into it. She felt Logan get up onto the bed and lay himself down. She turned onto her side- back facing away from him- and softly spoke, "Goodnight Logan."

"Yeah.. you too."

Tegan forced her eyes shut and in a moment sleep over took her.

The first thing he felt was his left arm wrapped around something. His right arm was lifted above his head and his hand was raising up and down..

Logan opened his eyes and a strand of navy hair in his face. Logan retreated his head back in an response- what the hell? Logan looked down and realized his arm was wrapped against her waist and her stomach was causing the rising and lowering of his hand. He retreated his arm back- careful not to wake her- and looked up at the cieling window- the sun was just rising.

Should he wake her?

Logan looked back down at the woman, who was sleeping peacefully. Logan shook his head before rolling over and hopping silently off the bed. He walked as quietly as he could master outside. His jeans instantly turned cold and he regreted not putting on anything over his white wife-beater.

The scenary outside was breath-taking.. the sun's rays were just touching the snow on the mountains and fields- breath taking.

He shook his head once more before heading over to the hood of his truck. He opened it and took a better look- yes the battery had completly smashed the brake fluid and master cylinder. "Dammit." he cursed outloud- almost about to repeat what had happened last night.

"That bad?"

Logan looked up from the hood and spotted Tegan- wearing a black sweatshirt. "..yeah.. that bad."

Tegan let out a sigh, "Well- I'm ready to walk." As she spoke her breaths were visible and she inhaled deeply before letting out a loud yawn.

Logan nodded. "Let me get my coat."

A moment later they were walking down the highway- silent filling between them. Logan had grabbed his favorite leather jacket and locked the truck doors and camper doors. When Tegan had asked him about the trailer filled with stuff- he only snorted.

As they walked, Logan took out a cigar and lit it. He inhaled deeply and exhaled the smoke. "I didn't know you smoked."

Logan rose an heavy eyebrow- "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean- you just don't strick me as that kind of guy.. I mean I know you drink but smoke? Man you're going to die young." She commented- hugging herself tighter.

"Yeah." _If only she knew half of it._

Tegan fiddled with her hair before moving it behind her ears- but she quickly pulled it back to in front of her face- not wanting to show Logan her ears. Logan witnessed her move the hair back down- but decided not to comment on it.

They walked- oh how they walked- for another 45 minutes before Tegan commented. "What're we going to look for first?"

"A restaurant."

"Good- cause I'm about to eat you." Logan stopped walking and looked right over to her. "OH! God! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" Tegan protested staring at him. Logan shook his head at the comment once more before they started to walk. "I didn't mean it I swear."

"Tegan- it's alright."

"Oh wow.."

"What?" Logan grunted- looking over to her.

"You said my name.. I was beginning to think that you were going to call me Kid for the rest of my life." Tegan said, smiling over to him.

"Don't get used to it."

"How old are you anyway?" She asked- unconciously moving closer to him.

"Old enough." Logan replied- not looking at her, but rather- finding the street to be awfully more entertaining.

"Okay- honest answer." Tegan shook her head and she too looked out to the street. "You look from 35 to 40... are you 37?" Logan didn't answer her, and she sighed. "Well- I'm 22.. if it makes a difference."

Logan didn't reply to that either- just kept walking. Tegan took the hint and immediatly stopped talking. The only sound was the snow crunching beneath their feet, and Tegan let out a long sigh. Logan didn't respond..

After another hour before the made it to the outskirts of town. Tegan's feet groaned in pain as she walked in her black boots- invisible thanks to her blue jeans lowering over them. Speaking of her jeans.. they were soaked from the bottom up to the mid calf- the snow must've really melted against her leg's body heat.

Logan dropped his third cigar onto the snow and stepped on it as they kept walking. His eyes spotted a red sign sporting the words Momma Dee's. He grinned and pointed it out to Tegan- who smiled widely and began to walk towards it- Logan hot on her tail.

The walked into the restaurant with heads turning towards them. Once their audience realized they were just 'normal' people- they went back to their own business. Tegan and Logan looked at each other before she shrugged and they made their way to an empty booth.

They sat down on the bright, red cushions- both settling in. Finally after a moment a young teenage girl walked up to them in a yellow dress-like uniform. On her head was a yellow cap and underneath looked like piles and piles of blue hair. "Hi, I'm Shayoko and I'll be your waitress. Today's specials are the crab soup lunch- with a side plate of greek salad and any drink you'd like. Also we're serving some specialty steaks. First can I start off with your order of a drink?"

Tegan looked at the girl and nodded, "Yes- Can I get two beers please? Molson Canadian if you will."

The teen nodded before putting down some menu's and scurring away. Once she was gone Tegan looked across the white table to Logan- who was looking out the window. When the waitress came back Tegan tore her gaze from him. "Why thank yo-"

Before she could finish her sentence the girl accidently dropped the glass full of the yellow liquid. It immediatly fell onto Tegan's lap and she lept from the biazzare coldness of the drink.

Shayoko gasped before placing down the tray of drinks on the table and taking a cloth out from a pouch on her side. She immediatly started to clean up the mess that was on Tegan's lap and thighs. The older woman took ahold of Shayoko's wrist and smiled at her- "Dont worry about it- I'll go and clean up in the bathroom."

"Are you sure- I'm terribly, terribly, sorry!" Shayoko exclaimed- taking her hands away from Tegan.

"Don't worry yourself." She nodded before heading to the women's washroom.

Shayoko looked at Tegan in amazment before looking back down at Logan- "Here, sir."

"Can I get another re-fill of that beer?"

"Can you give me a second?" Shayoko snapped at him- she immediatly covered her mouth with her free hand, "I mean- yes. Just hold on a minute." She smiled sarcastically at him before walking off to refill the glass.

Logan's brows drew together as he shook his head and took a long drink of his beer. Tegan came out a moment later, her sweatshirt wrapped around her waist. "See? Didn't take that long!" She exclaimed- sitting down.

Logan nodded. "I'm going to ask for directions as soon as we're done here."

"Here you are sir." Shayoko's voice rang out as she gave Logan the other beer, "Now- can I take your order?"

"Yes.. uhm- I'll have the egg toast special with a glass of milk and Logan will have a.." Tegan looked up from the menu and towards Logan.

"Eggs with bacon. Make it quick." He sneered looking up at the teenager, who caused him alot of anger in the three minutes since he'd known her.

Shayoko bit back the sarcastic comment and smiled. She nodded before turning around and heading to the back. "You're one mean bastard.." Tegan mumbled under her breath and Logan shrugged.

Once their meal was back- the two dug in. They didn't talk much- Tegan doubted she'd ever really know the guy, and soon the breakfast soon became scraps and Tegan had asked for a doggy bag to take back to the camper.

They were up at the till- about to pay the cheque- when Tegan asked Shayoko, "Do you know a good auto-repair place?"

Shayoko stopped dialing in the numbers and nodded. "Yeah- The LeBeau Auto-Fix.. just down the street- can't miss it."

"Alright, thank you." Tegan nodded at her before her and Logan left. "Alright.. LeBeau... Hey doesn't that mean The Beautiful in french?"

Logan shrugged, "Do I look like I took French?"

Tegan shrugged, "You never know."

Once again they found themselves walking. The town was a simple one.. kind alike a One-Main street town with a bunch of buildings crammed together with houses building off of it- and hotels and apartments here and there to rent.

They were walking on the side-walk when Logan reconized the building. On the top was a big sign- proclaiming that it was defiantly the LeBeau family business. Tegan and Logan crossed the street and entered; clearly a bit cold from the walk.

It stunk. Like oil and rotton gas.. Tegan wanted to cover up her nose and just barf- but instead she followed Logan's lead and went into the back. A car was hoisted up on a large pole and a man was underneath it- examining it closly. He was standing up and looking underneath the car- his red locks gently falling here and there. When he heard them enter he turned to look at them- smiling, "Hello there!" He greeted walking up and holding out a hand, "Welcome to LeBeau Auto-fix. How can Remy help you?"

Logan shook his head and retreated it back, "I'm looking for a specific peice one for..."

Tegan tuned out the men as they talked and looked over to the side. Piles of tires were found all over and grease cans seemed to have ruled the joint. In the front-corner was an office and Tegan got a little peek. On the desk was a picture of the waitress that had served them at Momma Dee's.. maybe they had something-

"Tegan?" Tegan tore her gaze away from snooping and looked up at Logan. "Whaddya think?" He asked, stuffing a hand into a pocket.

"Uh.. yeah- sure." She responded- nodding her head in agreement.

"Alright- so it'll take five weeks for it to get here?" Logan asked, looking away from Tegan and back to the man known as Remy LeBeau.

"Around there.." He drawled in his french accent, "But Remy can probably pull a few strings and make it four."

"That'd be good... well how much is it going to cost?"

Remy sucked in a breath- "4 thou.."

"Holy fuck." Logan rubbed his chin, "Alright- but I won't be able to pay you till it gets here."

"Oh that's fine- Remy completely understands."

Logan nodded, "Thanks bub." He then turned away and began to walk out. Tegan held her own hand out to Remy before following him out. The cold air hit their face and caused them to shiver.

"I think that mans seeing that waitress Shayoko.."

"Hrm?"

"Yeah... I mean I seen her picture on his desk."

"And you seen this how?" Logan asked, looking over at her. They were now walking down the main shopping road ont he side-walk, side-by-side.

"I was just looking!" Tegan quickly defended herself.

"Sure." Logan sighed, "Well let's stock up on some grub and clothes- then we'll head back to the camper, alright?"

Tegan nodded, silently agreeing.

Together, they both walked down the frozen sidewalk. Tegan had long since took off the sweatshirt on her waist and pulled it tight on herself. She then immediately stuffed her hands into the pockets of jeans- listening to the sound of the passing cars. "Why don't we just buy a car?" She suddenly asked- looking up to him.

"I'm not exactly rich." Logan replied- keeping his eyes ahead of them.

"Couldn't tell." She replied dryly- pulling the hood ontop her head.

Logan suddenly stopped walking and looked at her. He rose his right hand and gave a sort of glare at her, "Look- if you don't like it, leave. But right now I need to go and find a job so I can pay for my truck so I could get to Alberta- alright?"

Tegan nodded and Logan started walking ahead of her. She stood frozen for a moment before following him. "Hey- I'm sorry.. I mean, I didn't mean it the way it sounded.. just..."

"Yeah." he interrupted.

_"Alright, glad we got that off our backs." _She thought rubbing her arms together.

Finally Logan turned into a building and Tegan followed. The sounds of shopping carts rang in her ears and the tingy smell of fruits and vegetables made her want to eat the whole damned placed down. Logan took a couple strides before picking up a green basket and walking down an aisle. Tegan followed him- looking at things in silence. He randomly grabbed some food- pouring it into the basket. Tegan groaned inside before grabbing the basket and held it tightly. Logan looked over his right shoulder- raising his right eyebrow, as if asking 'What?'

"You said it yourself, you're not made of money." Tegan took the basket into her hands before breaking eye-contact and taking out the random things they didn't need. She placed them neatly back before walking in front of Logan and grabbing food. Her fingers danced among the many canned soups, and goods before settling with 5 cans of tomatoe soup, 4 of mushroom, and about 9 of chicken soup(it was half off).

"You really know what you're doing, eh?" Logan asked, smirking to himself as Tegan grabbed a 12 pack of toilet paper. She didn't respond to him but continued to pack away the important things.

"Does your fridge work?" She asked as they made their way to the cold foods.

"If you have loads of propane."

"Yes or no, Kid." She spoke, sarcastically looking at him.

Logan pointed to her before letting it sail down, "Yeah, just grab what you want."

Tegan reached to the large bottles of milk and picked up two. "We're going to need another basket." She spoke, looking down at the over-flowng bucket. "Wait no.. we should be fine.."

"Alright."

Both turned and walked up to the cashiers. All was fine until they heard _that _messaage ring out of the radio beside them. The staticy voice of a doctor rose out proclaiming that the over-populating mutants should be hunted down and taken in for testing, then-obviously- killing.

Tegan tensed up as she looked over to the radio. She finally took her gaze away from it and smiled at the cashier. Logan swallowed before taking out his scrunched up wallet and pulling out a torn up twenty. The plump lady took it and rang it up. She gave them their reciept and the bag boy handed them their three bags of goods.

Tegan and Logan walked out of the the grocery store and Tegan gave a groan, "Do we have to walk back?"

"Start whining again and I'll make you sleep outside."

"I'm walking."


	3. Wanted to get on that plane and fly away

Steph says: Thank you to all the reviewers- I'm very glad that you like my story so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter. The character of Shayoko is copy-righted to my dead friend, Felicia, who's a very talented drawer. Also, I'm thinking about opening my own website where I can host this fanfic.. But I have no idea where to start.. I mean, I make blends for this fanfic all the time, lol. OH! I also wanted to know, who do you all picture playing the part of Tegan– any famous people? Well enough of my blabber– enjoy!

Chapter Two

Placing one foot in front of the other, Tegan bent down low in front of the truck's front right tire. Her frame was bent so low she started to bend her right knee- her eyes rolled upward, trying to see what exactly what had happened that one night. When Logan and her had made it 'home' from town yesterday Tegan made a small snack for the both of him(tuna sandwhichs with a scoop of potato salad) both sat at the small table and discussed what had happened the other night. They didn't know how long they sat there talking- but by the time they were both done, the sun had gone down and that bed looked mighty comfortable.

But now, looking down at the tires, her eyebrows came together in confusion. Nothing _looked_ wrong with the truck.. in fact everything looked alright-minus the fact the motor looked worn down.

Tegan let out a long sigh and stood up straight. She brought her arms high above her head and moaned while kinks in her back cracked. Logan had left to the town about two hours ago, claiming he had to speak to that french guy again.

He hadn't really told her his plan on how he was going to get the money to repair the truck, and when she'd ask he'd just grunt at her, telling her to keep her nose where it should be sniffing- and that place wasn't around his.

But she'd somehow managed to get her way around his attitude and ignore it all. When they'd gone to bed last night the man didn't even bother to acknowlegde her. So when Tegan tried to be polite and see him goodnight, he'd grunt and roll over onto side- back facing her. Tegan just sighed before she too, turned on her side and allowed sleep to overcome her.

But that godforsaken sleep never did come. Her mind wheeled about on it's thoughts till the early morning. Her eyes finally closed when the sun was allowing it's rays to touch the tips of the mountains.. and about 20 minutes later Logan had woken her up and informed her that he was going into town. She'd grunted and curled more closer to the pillow.

When he'd left she tried to sleep again, but again- the sleep would not come. So- groaning as she sat up, she jumped off the bunk and made herself a cheese sandwhich before walking out into the brisk morning sun. She left the camper's door open so she could sit on the ledge- allowing the cold air to engulf the entire camper. When she'd finished her last bite she got back up and closed the door. Needing some form of entertainment she decided to dig around her luggage. When she found her teasured cards she began to play a game of solitaire, with nothing but the wind to keep her company.

But now, standing outside in the cold- Now she really, really wished she would've gone with him. At least his grunts filled in the wind's shill screams.

Logan took long, confident strides down the sidewalk with his head held high. His jeans scruffed together- his leather jacket causing a waxing noise- the air biting at his chest that was only covered in a thin white-wife beater. A cigar was placed neatly between his full lips and he took deep inhales- the smoke coming out his lungs mixed with the shockingly cold air.

His long strides ended with him in front of the car shop. He spent most of his time in there- searching around, asking the french man if he knew any references where he could work- or if and where he could fight in any of the bars. The french man had nodded and gave Logan a couple of numbers and addresses, where Logan would spend another chuck of his day- leaning on the glass walls of the Telus telephone booth., inserting what had to have been at least 5 dollars in quaters- trying to look for a place to work in this small town.

When a bar had offered $450 per fight, 5 nights a week- Logan couldn't refuse. So he had told the man that he wouldn't be able to start for another three days. He responded, saying that it was fine- as long as he filled out some papers by noon tomorrow. Grunting his okay, Logan hung up and made his way over to the bar. The lettering flashed 'Billy-Joe's" in bright red, and he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the tackyness.

His large hands pushed open the the door- and a bell rung above him, indicated his entrance. Logan rolled both his shoulders before walking forward to the bar- where a rather large man stood, cleaning a glass. The bar itself was dimmed lightly, and everyone in the room looked 50 years older than thier own age. Logan gave a grunt to the bartender and asked where the manager could be found. The bartender pointed behind him with his thumb over his soulder and Logan spotted a door with golden letters written on the top; Manager.

Logan walked over- opened the door without knocking and told the plump bald man who he was. The man let out a long 'ahh' before sitting up high and digging in his pile of papers on the desk. He pulled out a small booklet and handed it to Logan- then told the Canadian to get the fuck out and see him later. Logan saluted the man with his favorite finger(middle) before he walked out himself.

And now, here he walked down the same old sidewalk, hands stuffed in his leather jacket's pocket with the papers, crippled, poking out. His boots made thudding noises against cement. The noises were his companion until he stopped suddenly. His head turned and looked up to the letters 'Dee's' restaurant. Tegan might want something... Sighing he walked in and quickly order a large meal that contained two steaks, a mountain high pile of mashed potatoes, a side dish of veggies and a bottle of pepsi.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the same teen who'd waitered both him and Tegan the other day. He took a deep breath before walking over to the blue haired teen and grunted, "Hello."

Her eyes looked up from the table she was wiping down. She straightened up right and rose an eyebrow, "What- came to yell at me agian?"

Logan shook his head, "I just came by to say.. look kid, do you know where I can pick up an application?"

Shayoko rose her eyebrows a bit higher, "Do you want to work here? You? Work here?.." She shook her head, "It's not gonna happen."

"No, I came here to pick one up for my friend."

"OH! well if thats the case..." She looked around, "Well the managers not here at the moment- she'll have to come by tomorrow."

Logan exhaled before nodding his thanks and walking out. Time to head back...

Home?

Tegan sighed as she flipped another card. 8 of spades. Letting out a small growl of frustration she moved to the next card and flipped it over- but before she could move it.. the door opened. She looked over her shoulders as Logan walked in carrying a white grocery bag. Her first instinct was to stand upa nd greet him- but her legs felt as if she couldn't move.

Logan didn't say anything as he walked over and placed the white bag on the counter. He pulled out a white styrofoam take-out box and passed it to her silently.

Tegan took the box and opened it carefully- she peeked underneath and instantly her mouth filled with drool. "Thanks." Logan didn't respond- just as she thought. Rolling her eyes she tore a chunk from a steak and brought it to her mouth- sucking on it. With her finger and thumb holding the meat between her lips- she stared a hole in his back. "Where'd you go?" She finally asked.

Logan grabbed a plastic fork that came with the take-out food and turned to sit with her. When he finally sat down across from her her took the foam box, opened it and began to eat. "Went around town."

"Ahh.." Tegan responded- finally chewing on her chucnk of steak. When she swallowed she asked, "Find anything interesting?"

"Work." Another bite, "At a bar- fighting. $450 a fight."

"That's if you win, now- do you plan on winning everynight?"

Logan put down his fork and stared over at her. He then raised the fork back up to his mouth. "Yeah, I do."

"You seem quite cocky there, Mr. Logan." Tegan flashed a smile before taking another chunk of the steak. She chewed for a moment before swollowing. "Do you think I should get a job then?"

Logan placed his fork back down and reached into his back jean pocket. He clutched his fringers around a folded peice of paper before reaching it out and smacking it on the table. "There you are." He spoke smugly.

Tegan looked up at him with her eyebrows drawn together. After a moment of silence she leaned forward and grabbed the papers. Her eyes scanned the top before her face scrunched up. "A waitress? You want me to be a waitress?"

Logan shrugged and poked through another slab of the meat. He brought it up to his mouth and chewed slowly. He stared at her deeply before he swallowed. "Yes." He answered simply.

Tegan kept her eyes tight on his before she sighed and let out a mumble, "fine."

Logan smiled to himself, which he rarely ever did, and leaned back into the seat. Tegan lowered her gaze down to the food as she started to eat. Uncomfortable silence.

"Awkward moment.." Tegan mumbled as she took a small bite of the steak.

Logan decided not to say anything as he closed his eyes. His body was tense for a long moment before he finally decided to just let his body go limp and forget about holding up his guard. To truly just live in the moment. He heard Tegan's sighs and breaths as she continued her game of solitaire. If he concentrated hard enough, he'd be able to pin-point just when exactly her chest would rise.

High.. Low.. High.. Low.. High.. Low

"Logan?"

Logan rose an eyebrow, still keeping his eyes closed. "What?"

"Did you.. Did you know that your hair curls funny?"

_This_ caused him to crack open one eye. "What?"

"Your hair. The tips.. they kinda like.. Twirl upwards. It's like you have devil horns or something!"

Logan stared at her for a long hard moment before sighing and shaking his head, while closing his eyes. This girl was really something else.

Tegan allowed her eyelids to flutter open slowly. The suns rays stung hard against her eyes and she let out a small hissing sound. She covered her eyes for a long moment before letting her hand down slowly.

She sighed and snuggle deeper into the body that held her..

Wait a tick– who the hell was holding her?

Tegan rotated her head down to look at the arm wrapped around her stomach, and instantly butterflies filled her. She swallowed a gulp of saliva before laying her head back down _He was touching her, he was touching her.. _

She swallowed another round of saliva and she was suddenly aware of the sweat that was beading on her forehead. _Just calm down Teg.. Calm down! _She closed her eyes and began to breathe normally. Her heartbeat even went down a couple notches.

Suddenly his arm tightened around her waist and he let out a moan. This caused Tegan's eyes to shoot open. She turned herself over so she could face him, and she slowly pushed herself away from him. But his grip only tightened and he pulled her closer, so close that her face was mushed up against his chest, and she couldn't help but notice just how rock hard it seemed.

She swallowed another gulp of saliva. He moaned again.

"Psst.. Logan.." She whispered, poking him with her pinky as she pushed herself away from him. "Logan!" He moaned and held her closer. "Logan please let go.."

When he didn't, she decided to make the best out of her predictament. She leaned her head over his chest and allowed sleep to come.

Tegan walked through the inches of snow before beating the whiteness from her shoes before entering the restaurant. She reached up to the hoodie's hood that overtook her head, and she pulled it down. Her eyes darted left and right before she noticed the all-familar blue-hair waitress.

She grinned to herself before walking up to the woman, who was eating a turkey drumstick. "Hello." Tegan greeted, before slipping in the opposite side of the booth.

Shayoko's eyes went wide and she put the drumstick down. She brought a finger up to her lips and took a suck. "Hello." She replied, taking the finger out. "I take it you want your application?"

"Please?" Tegan asked, reaching over and grabbing a loose piece of meat from the drumstick.

Shayoko reached inside her pouch and pulled out a folded application. "I'm surprised you didn't bring your boy-toy." She answered, pushing the application over the table-top.

Tegan laughed. "My boy toy? Logan? Pfft. No...way.." Her voice trailed off as she read the rules and regular needs in order to become a waitress.

Shayoko tilted her head. "You mean you two aren't an item?"

Tegan shook her head and continued to read. "No.. No we're not." She mumbled, still reading.

"You know half that stuff you don't even need to do. I didn't even bother reading the bloody thing." Shayoko said, laughing softly.

Tegan looked up from the application and smiled.

Shayoko's face suddenly filled with confusion and she leaned forward. This caused Tegan to lean away from her and ask, "What?"

"Smile again." Shayoko ordered.

Tegan's hand flew to her mouth. "I think I've been here long enough.." She annouced, starting to stand.

But Shayoko's hand flew out and snatched Tegan's wrist. "You can tell me.. I won't tell anyone I swear." She whispered.

"How can I trust you?" Tegan spat out. "You're probably just like the rest of them!"

Shayoko shook her head. "Never. I would never initially do that."

Tegan stood there for a long moment, staring down at the younger girl. She seem genuine enough to trust.. To talk to. And who knew- this could be the only female company she would experiance for a long while.

She stood for another minute before she slowly sat back down. Her eyes were glued to the table-top as she lifted her top and bottom lips.

Teeth shined a pearl white.. Thing was, four out of the rows were sharper than a butcherse knife. They pointed out into small darts.. They were fangs. Two of the fangs, the bottom ones, curled in towards her tongue, and the other two pointed down.

Tegan quickly closed her mouth after Shayoko gave a gasp. Her eyes looked as if she was about to cry. "I knew it.. You're scared." She spoke with her voice quivering.

Shayoko didn't say anything, she just shook her head. "N-No.. Just shocked is all." She gave a gulp.

"You can just say it you know.. I'm a freak."

"What're your.. Powers?" Shayoko suddenly asked, looking up from staring down at Tegan's abnormally long nails.

Tegan curled her hands into fists. "I can.." She gave a breath. "I can.. I can, uhm.." She closed her eyes. "I can, change myself into a.. Human cat." She whispered, opening her eyes. For a second they appeared a yellow before she blinked and they turned back to a hazel.

Shayoko let out a small, "Oh." Before she stared back down at the table.

"I knew it." Tegan mumbled as she stood up. And again, Shayoko grabbed her wrists and shook her head.

She didn't say anything as her hand reached up to her wirst and she began to unravel the sleeves. She rolled it down three or four inches before flipping it over to show her flesh side. Tegan gasped.

Dozens and dozens rows of scales were visable. They took an oval shape, and glistened a aqua blue.

Tegan stared down at them before she tore her gaze away and looked up at Shayoko. She nodded once and twice before she sat down and started to converse with the woman.

"And so I start Wednesday." Tegan announced, licking her fingers after filling her plastic plate up with left over mashed potatoes and a drumstick chicken. She turned away from the counter and placed her plate on the table.

Logan sat opposite of her, already with a dish full of the delicious looking food. He gave a short nod and took another spoonful of potato up to his mouth.

Tegan sighed and began to scoop up and large bite to her mouth. She wanted to talk to Logan about what had happened at the restaurant, but couldn't, because if he found out she was a mutant.. She didn't even want to think about going out there alone.. Without him.

She coughed at the thought she'd just thunk. _Where the hell did that just come from? _She asked herself. She shook her head and took a drink, waving off Logan's concerned face. "Wrong tube." She wheezed out as she put the bottle to her lips.

As she drunk the water, she couldn't help but think about Shayoko. A water mutant. Who would've thunk? She was a creature of rapid currents, and could probably drown you from the water in your body. She could control the water, any liquid really.. Well, as long as it started from water. Or was it just water? Tegan would have to ask her as soon as she could.

But the fact that it was water made Tegan paranoid. Water and her never mixed, after her mutation began to overcome her, water was never her friend. Just the thought of the woman at the restuarant with water made Tegan shiver.

Logan took his last bite of his food before he reached for his Molson Canadian beer. He took a long gulp before he placed it down on the table. Silence lifted upon the two and he heard her sigh.

"I hate these uncomfortable pauses sometimes.." She spoke, taking a drink of her beer. "You should tell me about yourself."

"There's not much to tell."

"Not much to tell, or you just don't want to tell?"

Logan tilted his head over to the right and breathed in a deep air. The girl was annoying him to no end with her little game of twenty questions, what she didn't know- she didn't need to know. "Not much to tell."

"Logan." Tegan's eyes narrowed.

"Tegan?"

"Fine." She shook her head. "I'll tell you about me.."

"It's alright, I don't need to know." He started to stand up, but when her foot reached under the table and connected with his shin, he sat back down, not making note of Tegan's hiss of pain as she clutched her toes. He smirked, served her right for kicking him in the first place.

Tegan looked up from her foot and to Logan's smug face. "You're an ass. I hope you know that."

Logan shrugged and shook his head. "You were telling a story?"

"Well screw you. You're not hearing it now." She whispered through clenched teeth, still holding onto her foot.

She waited a long moment before her foot stopped throbbing. "Well, I was born in British Columbia. I moved over to Manitoba when I was.. Hrm.. Maybe about 6 or 7ish, but yeah, I moved. Met a boy. Broke my heart."

"And you're still seven right now?"

Tegan nodded. "Yes, I'm still seven." She coughed. "Anyway, so here I am all broken-hearted when I meet this old lady. She's probably.. 60 I think. She sits me down and starts to claim that I'm here granddaughter. Now I was always told that it was just me and my parents, so you can guess that when this old lady tells me that, I assume she's crazy. But she insists that she's my grandma/ So I take her home and it turned out she was!"

Logan nodded. "Well that was a waste of four minutes in my life."

Tegan glared. "Don't be an asshole, Logan."

"I wasn't being an asshole..Tegan."

Tegan shook her head. "Fine, be an ass– you don't have to hear about my childhood anyway."

Logan shrugged before he stood up and placed his plate on the old counter. He took a sniff and smelled, in the far distance, someone approaching. He looked over his shoulder and stared hard at the door.

"Logan?"

"Shh!" He whispered. "Someone's here.."

"How the hell do you know tha--"

"Shh!" Logan took a couple slow steps towards the campers door before he froze. Tegan was frozen to her seat, fear starting to click in.

They stood still for long moments before Logan's shoulders slumped down. Tegan looked up to him and rose an eyebrow, "What'd you hear? The big bad wolf?" She gave him a smile.

Logan shook his head. "I'm going to bed.. Goodnight."

"God- can't you take a joke?" Tegan muttered before standing up from the table. "Out of all the people I had to be stuck with.."

"You can leave whenever you want. No ones making you stay." Logan spoke harshly, as he turned around.

"What are you saying? Do you WANT me to leave? Cause if you want me to, I will!" Tegan replied, her vioce rising.

"Did I say that?"

"No– but you sure fucking implied it!"

"Listen kid- don't tell me what I'm implying when you know dick-all."

"Oh god.. You are such an asshole!" She pushed him out of her way towards the bed, which was a tight squeeze considering they were arguing in a trailer. She then suddenly turned around and pointed a finger at him. "And don't even think about touching me! I know what you do at night you pervert!"

"What? Listen here kid-"

"I'm not listening!" She covered her ears as Logan started to speak about him "touching" her. "La la la la la la la!"

"Would you just stop that!" Logan hollared, taking her hands away from her ears and holding them down. "I do not touch you at night, and if I do- I'm not aware of it! And would you just shut up for longer than two minutes?"

Tegan's eyes were wide as she looked up at him, and she was faintly aware that her wrists were cracking and burning. "Lo-Logan.. You're hurt.. Hurting me."

Logan looked down at her wrists and instantly let go. "Sor-sorry." He muttered, taking a step back.

Tegan brought her left wrist up to her hands and began to rub it in circular motions. "It's alright, just try not to take it to that level next time, k?"

Logan gave a shaky nod before he looked at the door. "I'm going to go outside for a bit."

"Alright." Tegan mumbled as she climbed to the top of the bunk. She rolled over so that her back was to Logan.

Logan sighed before stepping down the truck's bumper and crunched down onto the snow. He stood still and began to wonder.. What the hell was out here just moments ago? It smelled familar.. Hell, it even sounded familar. It's large steps crunched against the flat snow, making the grass underneath swosh.

Logan reached in his back pocket and pulled out a cigar. He fished around his front pockets and pulled out a silver lighter. He flipped the lid and held the flame close to his cigar that fit snug between his lips.

He inhaled the tube of death and felt the warmness swim down his throat and lungs. He let it roll back up and the smoke travelled out of his lips. This was a moment where he was allowed to forget the girl, forget the broken truck, forget the fact that they were stuck in a hick town.

Forget about his pain.

After his cigar was finished he flicked the last of it to the ground and turned back to go inside the warm camper. He opened the door, pulled himself in, and walked over to the bed– where Tegan slept softly, her back still to him.

He climbed up the bed, and turned his own back towards her. Forgetting to turn off the lights, he slowly closed his eyes- oblivious to the fact that Tegan curled her body into a "C" shape, her back touching his.

Logan smirked before he finally let sleep call him.


	4. Cause you're a rockstar deep down inside

Here it is! The long-awaited chapter for Picture Perfect! I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for helping me out. It has helped me out alot. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter- I loved it. It seems.. kinda of like a filler, but it's just to a way to allow me to open up Tegan and Logan's character flaws. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it.

Thank you- and Peace and Love,

Stephanie.

Chapter Three

"You're working tonight, aren't you?" Tegan mumbled as the sun's rays lit through the window in front of their bed.

Logan was down in the small kitchen area, taking a drink from his mug. "Yeah."

"How do you know that you'll win?" Tegan asked, rolling over to face him. She brought her hand up to her head and propped herself up. "I mean, how can you gaurantee us food?"

Logan shook his head. "For one thing, I'm guaranteeing myself food, you don't have to believe me, and for another.. I can win."

"But how do you know for sure?"

"You playing twenty questions with me again, Kid?" Logan asked, turning to look over his shoulder.

Tegan glared down at him. "You're an asshole."

Logan turned back around. "No, I'm not, I'm an idealist."

"Wow, I'm surprised that a hick like you even knows what that means."

Logan looked over his shoulder once again and sent another glare. He shook his with a smirk on his face. "Your comebacks get better and better." He mumbled, taking a long drink from his coffee.

Tegan sent a genuine smile over his way. Her hair had flipped over her face, and the fact that she wore no make-up didn't help Logan but notice this and become extremely.. Thankful that she was there, it'd been awhile since he'd been in the company of a pretty thing like her.

Tegan's yawning broke his thoughts. She was now crawling off the bed, her jeans tight against her skin. Logan couldn't help but notice the shape of her body. She was petite, but she looked like she could take a man down with one slug. Her shoulders were broad yet small and the muscles ripped underneath her shirt. Her legs were toned and shaped down like a pair of well shaped poles..

Logan shook his head and tore his gaze away from his very good looking friend. "Are you willing to allow me to come and watch you fight?" She asked walking up next to him and taking a drink from his coffee.

Logan looked down at her and shook his head once more. "Do what you want Kid. Nothings stopping you."

Tegan sighed and looked down at the floor, nothing left to say.

* * *

Logan rolled his shoulders in a clock-wise matter. Every kink in his back crack, which caused Tegan's face to scrunch up. "That's fucking gross." She declared. 

Logan shrugged. "Better that hearing you blabber."

Tegan groaned. _Not again! _"Logan, we've been through this twice already– I don't talk a lot, you just tune me out– therefore it sounds like I'm talking a lot to you. And trust me, I'm always right."

Together they sat in the back of the bar, waiting for Logan's turn to fight. The room they sat in was dark and smelt oddly like urine- which really reeked for the both of them, considering their heightened sense of smell.. Though neither knew that the other could smell it as bad, which caused Tegan to keep from complaining.

"Face it kid– you talk way to damn much." Logan spoke, taking a drag from his cigar.

"God– why the hell are you smoking before you go out and do something physical? Really! Are you **that** dumb?" Tegan stood up from her stool and walked her way over to his. Her black tank top was loose against her skin, and her sweatpants made it even that much hotter as she leaned in and snatched the cigar away from him.

"What the fu-"

"Uh.. The.. Wolverine?" A man poked his head in through the door. When Logan looked up he nodded, "You're up."

Logan gave a nod, ignoring the look of wonderment from Tegan. "The Wolverine? What the hell? Who names themselves the Wolverine?" Tegan sighed and shook her head. "Listen, just.. Aim for the mouth and then--"

"Tegan, I've done this more than you've kissed, I know what I'm doing." Logan spoke thorugh clench teeth, swatting away her hands as she massaged his tense shoulders.

"Was that some subconcious way of telling me that you think I'm a slut? Cause if it was, I'll punch your lights out right here-right now."

Logan grinned, "I'll let you figure that one out." Tegan glared at him before he stood up and left the room. She smiled to herself before pulling her hair into tight ponytail and she smiled. Time to watch some ass-kicking.

* * *

Tegan wandered through the crowd of sweaty, fat, drunk men before she wandered up to the 'ring' which looked like a cage for wild animals. Chicken fencing travelled up the sides of the ring, allowing the fighters not to fall out. The flooring of the ring was wood, and splinters were everywhere! If Logan were to fall down, Tegan had a suspicious feeling that she'd be picking from his back for months after months. 

Tegans eyes trailed up a very muscular pair of legs, that were formed in a pair of tight jeans. She immediately felt saliva fill her mouth as her eyes trailed up higher.. And higher.. Wow, his back was great.. So toned so..

"Logan?" She whispered, bringing a hand up to her mouth, where she suddenly had an urge to vomit. Had she just been drooling over the old pervert she stayed with?

Logan turned to look over his shoulder, and smirked a greeting over to Tegan, who waved in return. The cloud of smoke danced around her, but her bright smile made her shine among the other idiots who probably had wonderful female companionships but were throwing them away just to watch a couple men fight till the other was knocked out. _Wow, I actually almost sounded like I cared.. _Logan thought smirking and shaking his head.

The man who Logan was going to fight walked into the ring. He was large, had a shiny bald head, and wore nothing but tight jeans with a matching black shirt. He had a goatee the size of Mexico and a rather large pimple that looked like a second head growing on his forehead. The man tilted his head as he sized Logan up.

Logan rolled his shoulders one more time before the bell gave out a loud shrill ring. Logan took a couple steps towards him, reeled his fist back and BAM!

Logan was hit, and he stumbled back. With his right foot behind his left, he was crouched down. He heard the loud cheers through the crowd, and could faintly hear Tegan's heart beat race up.

The large man gave Logan another boot to the ribs, which caused him to inhale a deep breath. He looked up, marked his target, and reeled his fist back once more– and slammed it right square into the man's cheek.

Few of the crowd heard the loud clank as Logan's fist connected with the man's face, causing them to wince with sympathy. The man's eyes rolled into the back of head and he fell down, causing the ring to shake from his heavy weight.

Logan rolled his shoulders as the announcer walked into the ring, held his hand up, and acclaimed him the winner.

* * *

Tegan sat in the front seat of the truck by herself. Her petite feet were propped up against the truck's black dashboard, which caused her toes to become slightly chilled so close to the window. Her blanket was wrapped around her as she crossed her arms and thought about tonight. 

Logan.. With one hit he was able to crush that man's skull. One hit. It took one hit to send the man flying down to the floor. But that didn't mean anything, a lot of people fell down to the ground with one hit, but what intrigued Tegan was the fact that a rather large clank was heard as his fist connected with the man's skull. It almost sounded like metal was crashing against his skull..

Tegan brought her right hand up into the air and stared down at her long nails. It was time for a trim. They were growing way too long, and yellow was starting to color the top half. "Gross." Tegan mumbled, placing her hand back down onto her lap with the other.

She sighed before leaning her head against the truck's seat. Her neck curled over the edge of it, but she didn't care.. Her mind was still whirling about Logan and his fist.

Something was up, she knew it. There was no way, no way, that a fist could make a sound that loud. It was just..

"I've got to stop thinking about this." Tegan mumbled, closing her eyes. This small, little thing was causing her too much stress, and it just happened three hours ago!

Maybe if she talked to him, he'd tell her the secret. Maybe if she sat him down and asked him gently with sappy eyes, he'd tell her.

Oh, who the hell was she kidding– the man had no heart, no soul–

Tegan jumped when a knock interrupted her thoughts. Though it was a light tap, it seemed as if someone had thrown a rock through a window to her ears. Tegan growled as she leaned to the side and unrolled the window, glaring at Logan who stood outside.

"You comin' in anytime soon, Kid?" He asked, his hand still against the window.

Tegan rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah.. I'm coming in." She gathered her blanket around her and opened the door. She dropped down the small ledge, closed the squeaky door and waddled in front of him. "Fuck it's cold out tonight." She cursed walking to the camper's door.

Logan decided not to say anything as he followed close behind her. When she hoped in, he followed- closing and locking the door behind him. He turned around away from the door and grinned as Tegan tried to jump up to the top bunk. She tried twice before she heard Logan chuckle and she turned around.

"Fuck you." She muttered before stepping on the table's cushioned seat and hopping up. Logan's eyebrows scrunched up as he shook his head in confusion.

He shook it off before grabbing his beer on the counter that he'd left when he went to gather Tegan from the front. He took a long sip from it before he felt Tegan's eyes on him. "What?" He asked sharply, placing the bottle down.

Tegan was laying on her side, staring down at him. Her elbow was propped up, which held her head up high, allowing her hair to flow around her face. Her position mimicking the one this morning. She shrugged slowly. "Nothing." She breathed out, smiling.

"Cut the BS Teg, what?" Logan asked with a harsh tone.

"Well if you give me that attitude nevermind." She spoke softly, shaking her head.

Logan shook his own head before taking another drink of his beer. He still felt her eyes on him. He placed the bottle down and glared at her. "Could you stop that?"

Tegan's eyebrows were drawn together and she softly asked. "How did you do that?" She asked softly.

Logan shook his head as he let out a breath of air. "I kicked his ass, there's nothing to explain."

"You know what I mean Logan." Tegan spoke cautiously, as if she knew she was asking him something private.

"Look, I didn't ask for your CIA help alright? So why don't you turn around and try to get some sleep." Logan snapped, slapping his eyesight to hers.

"I just want to know, Logan. That's all."

"Well you don't have to fucking know." He spoke through clenched teeth.

Tegan sighed. "Just.. Please tell me? Please?"

Logan shook his head. "Goodnight Tegan." He took another swig of the beer. He held it up in the air a couple seconds longer than usual, hoping Tegan would shut up and get on with her life..

But she noticed the wait. She noticed the fear in his voice.. The way it would quiver when he told her to shut up. She noticed it all, and suddenly felt nothing but pity for this man. He was defiantely hiding something now.. And she wanted to know.

She didn't say anything as she laid down on the bed slowly and rolled herself around, so her back faced him.

Sad thing was, Logan was used to having people turn their backs on him.

* * *

She was far into her sleep by the time he'd decided to crawl into the camper's bed. He'd laid down slowly, in fear of waking her up. But deep down he knew he'd have to do a lot to cause he to awaken from her sleep. Judging from her rhythmic heartbeat- she was in a deep sleep. 

When he'd finally found a comfortable position, him staring up at the camper's ceiling, he was abloe to think. There was no way in hell he was going to tell her about his mutation. She didn't need to know- it was none of her business. It was his and his alone. It wasn't as if she just _had_ to know about it anyway.. Who made her think that-

"Stop squinting Logan, Or you'll get wrinkles."

Logan looked away from the ceiling and his eyes landed on the sight of Tegan. Her hair formed around her face and she wore a small smile, which caused her eyes to twinkle. How the fuck do eyes twinkle? Logan asked himself as he shook his head and moved his gaze back to the ceiling.

Tegan sighed. "You're still in PMS mood aren't ya?" She asked, scooting closer.

Logan scooted away from her. "Look, kid, I really don't need your advice on anything, alright? It's not as if I specifically called you out and asked." He looked over to her. "I don't need you or your pestering right now."

"Who said I was offering my help in the first place?" Tegan retorted. "All I said was that I wanted to know. So what? I'm a curious person! Are you going to push that aside to and just assume that I'm just another dumb girl you've picked up? I **do** have questions you know, and sometimes– when I'm travelling with a stranger, I'd like to know about them- even if it's just a little bit!"

Logan stared long and hard at her. Words would not be able to describe the feelings he felt towards her at that moment. "Who the hell do you think you are?" He asked, his voice filled with a venom like tone. "Just who the hell made you Queen of the shack?"

"Me!" Tegan started to push him away from her, trying to move out of the bed. But she was trapped between him and the camper's wall, and after realizing this, she stopped her arms from flinigng the blanket and looked hard at him. "Could you move please?"

"Go to bed." Logan grumbled. "It was a lot more quieter when you were snoring."

"I do not snore!" Tegan protested. When Logan didn't respond she groaned and turned onto her side, her back facing him. She grumbled under her breath about him becoming an asshole, and not allowing her to leave.

"I said it once. You can leave whenever you want." Logan's voice spoke harshly after a moment of her grumbling had passed. Tegan didn't respond to his statement, which caused the wolverine to become slightly annoyed. But instead he shrugged and closed his eyes.

**3 hours later**

He was having another nightmare.

His moans had awoken Tegan from her deep slumber and she stared out the small squared window that was in front of her. The winds were loud, blowing around the powdered snow, and causing Tegan to shrink into her lonely blanket. She faintly listened to Logan's mumbles and was only able to make out a few words. 'Fifteen' and 'Years.'

Fifteen years? For what? From what? Questions rang repetitive in her mind and she tried, desperately, to figure them out with what little knowledge she had of him. So far he'd taken down a man with one slug, busted up a battery with a loud ring, and he was always sniffing.

_Oh my god, I'm travelling with an over-powered crack victim. _Was Tegan's first thought, but she quickly scratched that out. Logan wasn't the type to do anything that had to remotely do with drugs. Maybe he was Canada's strongest man, but was to shy to be waving around the title? Oh who was she kidding? He'd brag about it 24/7 if he was Canada's strongest man.. And he'd shove it in her face a whole lot too.

Maybe, maybe, he was a mutant like her. Maybe he had a sort of.. Mutation that involved a lot of sniffing? _I mean.. I sniff a lot._

But if he was a mutant.. Wouldn't he have already told her? Oh no, wait- it was 'none of her business.' But, like really- c'mon! She should've been the one having trouble trusting HIM! Not the other way around!

She couldn't help but feel a little hypocritical. She, herself was a mutant and she didn't seem to be popping out and telling that she was a cat, animal, human.. Thing.

Tegan sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that night. Things were going.. Well, they were going a little weird for her right now. She didn't like the fact that everything seemed to be dragging on now. She needed a sense of adventure. She needed something to do, something that would allow her a chance to be her true, normal, self.

And that's when it hit her..

* * *

"I've decided that I'm going to work at the bar." Tegan declared, sitting across from Logan at Dee's restaurant. 

"That's nice." Logan replied, looking over the menu's. "And I've decided that I'm going to become the president of ballet."

"Logan, I'm serious."

"Tegan, I'm not." Logan looked up from the menu and over the edge. "Tegan, working at the bar is a lot of work. And there's men.."

"You don't think I could take care of myself?"

"Tegan." He glared. "You have not one ounce of fat on your body. You're skin and bones. You will die out there."

"OH! So Mister Wolverine can handle it all, eh?" Tegan had raised her voice, which caused Logan to inwardly cringe. "Hey listen buddy, just because you're a man and you think you can handle it all doesn't mean that I can't-"

"Did you hear me say that you couldn't handle it?" Logan whispered, leaning close to her.

"Well you implied it."

Logan had to resiste the urge to roll his eyes. Why couldn't she be quiet and all depressed like she was this morning? And did she really have to start on his ass this early? "No. I didn't imply anything, Tegan."

Tegan narrowed her eyes over to him and shook her head. "God, you're an asshole- I hope you know that."

Logan sighed and looked back down to the menu's. Living with this girl was not going to be easy. It was probably going to be the hardest thing he'd ever have to accomplish, and he wasn't really looking forward to it. But a gut feeling told him otherwise..

It told him that something was going to happen, and it was going to happen soon. Important? Yes. Adventurous? Maybe. But whatever it was, at least he'd have the companionship of the annoying woman he'd come to like the presence of.

And that scared him.

* * *

**RhiannonUK**: _Thank you for this review. You've helped me out, and have allowed me to look over my stories. But I believe I had _

_mentioned that it did take 45 minutes for them to walk into town ). Thank you once again, and I'll read over the chapters more_

_closely._

**Maid of the Mer**: _Where's my muffin?..I'll give you a cookie for the muffin?_

**leslienicolespeaks**: _Aww, thank you!_

**AintNeverTouchedThis:** _Oh thank god! I won't be assasinated anymore!_

**mm4ever2gether:** _Yeah, me either. Lol._

And if any of these thanks you seemed.. corny- I'm terribly sorry! P


	5. You walk with a swagger

HOLY CRAP. I am so friggin' sorry for not updating this. I'm not going to lie, I write a lot. I have a lot of stories, fanfics, songs, and poetry. I just don't have enough time to write every single one, and when I write a particular one, I have to be in a certain mood. So, for Picture Perfect, I have to be in a X-men mood. And it's been sort of dry, until I had a dream about Tegan and Logan. Then I had the urge to write it, and I did. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I'm terrible sorry for not updating sooner.

But check this out. I made this sort of fanart for Picture Perfect. Yes, it's Trish Stratus, and yes, I did it myself. I'm going to try and get a bigger one, but this will have to do. Please, be gentle!

Link(without the spaces): h t t p /i 6. /al bums/y231 /Stephers99 /tegaaa n.png

Chapter Four

Tegan smiled to the reflection in the mirror. She looked adorable with pigtails.. Well, at least, that's what she thought until Logan had awoken and informed her she looked like a six year old trying too hard to be seven.

_Who the hell even thinks of that? _She thought to herself as her forefinger and thumb pinched the elastic down the hair. _It's the stupidest comment I've ever heard in my life.._ "I think John could've done better." She mumbled to herself, taking the other pony down.

Logan entered the tiny trailer and rose an eyebrow as he began to take his leather jacket off. "John?" He asked, his arms leaving the sleeves. Tiny flakes of snow were patterned all down his body, and all were beginning to melt against his body heat. The flakes in his hair looked like millions of dandruff, almost as if they were forming an army against anyone who dared to look up at them.

"Gross." Tegan said, her face scrunching up.

"What?" Logan was brushing the snow off of his head and he scowled. "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Tegan responded, turning back around to look into the mirror that she had taped to the tiny fridge. Her fingers danced around her hair as she parted her hair and began to braid her hair into two ponytails.

"You look like a butch when you put your hair like that." Logan commented, brushing past her.

Tegan dropped her hands away from her hair and turned her head to look at him. "Fuck you." She spat before going back to braiding her hair. Only this time she was a lot slower, and was staring at herself. When she wore her hair up like this, you could defiantly see her neck muscles. How they rippled and bludged out.. "Fuck you." Tegan spat again before untangling her hair from the braids.

Logan wasn't paying attention to her. He was looking up above in the cupboards, searching for something to eat. "I'm running low on food." He informed her, looking over to the woman, whose hands were on her hips as she glared at him.

"What? It's not my fault you eat like a pig."

"Oh really?" Logan rose an eyebrow. "You look a little chubbier from when I picked you up."

Tegan immediately looked down to her body and cringed. "I have not!" She spoke, her voice raising slightly. "What do you mean I've gained weight?"

"I mean you look fatter." Logan responded rather casually while popping open the beer that he had hidden from her up in the cupboard. "You have a roll."

"A roll?" She shrieked. "A fucking roll?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing. Women are much better looking with some meat on them. You needed it."

Tegan stared at him with a look of disgust. She then placed her palms on her hips and glared. "So now you're saying that I looked horrible before!"

"No. Look, I was just pointing out the obvious."

"The obvious meaning that I was ugly looking!"

Logan rolled his eyes. "I'm not wasting my time arguing with a woman with the mind of a five year old girl."

"Oh god forbid that Logan! Sorry If I'm a tad bit stressed out about my appearance."

Logan rolled his eyes once more before walking around her "I'm going to head to the bar. You coming?"

"Not with you, you prick." Tegan retorted, stomping up to the bed.

Logan had stared at the woman before he shrugged his shoulders and hopped out of the trailer. It wasn't till Tegan couldn't hear his footsteps that she sighed and sat down at the table's seats. She groaned in pain and put a hand to her lower back. It needed to come out. It was killing her..

Tegan wiggled her ears twice and made absolute sure that Logan was no where near. And when she was assured, she clenched her eyes shut and looked as if she was squeezing something out of her rear. She pushed for a couple moments before she sighed in relief, and up behind her snaked a tail, the colours of black and cream.

"Oh thank god." She mumbled and enjoyed herself as her tail went slowly back and forth. It felt good to finally allow it to escape. It had been trapped inside the bottom of her back for more than a week now, and that wasn't good. The tail itself would cause cramps all down her back and in front of her stomach, almost as if they were menstrual cramps, and once in awhile it would cause her to break out in random acne on the lower part of her back, which disgusted her to no end.

Tegan twirled her tail around behind her as her train of thought trailed to when she'd first felt her tail coming out. She was only 12, just hitting puberty, when one day she sat down to her desk at school, and immediately felt something stab into her bottom. She cried out loud, jumped out of her desk and fainted from the pain it gave her.

No one really knew how to explain her failing, so the teacher sent for the nurse, and the nurse found nothing wrong with the student. So she simply filled out the cause as 'too much sun'.

It wasn't till Tegan got home that she got to look at her nub that was expanding from her tail bone. It wasn't small either, about the size of her middle finger, and still growing. And for the second time that day, she fainted.

If the thud above their heads was heard, her parents didn't bother to check up on her. But, her parents were always like that. Always ignoring their only child, only concentrating on their alcohol. But, she guessed, that's what gave her, her own independence. It allowed her to witness something she could be, or, if she had the strength, stay away from becoming.

It wasn't until her parents were pronounced dead from a murder that Tegan swore, under the oath of God, that she would never become an alcoholic, nor a drug addict. That she would, no matter what circumstance, she would smile.

"_Tegan, eat your vegetables." Grandma Rose spoke sternly to the young girl, who stared vacantly at her dinner dish. Her head was bent down slightly, causing her bangs to brush into her face and cover her eyes, which were still burnt red from crying. _

_The girl slowly moved her head over the plate and began to eat. She was small, smaller than most 13 years old, and her hair was rather odd looking. When she was born, it was a dark brown, but when hit 12 it had begun to change to dark blue, almost navy. Her whole body began to change. Her once small ears, began to point at the end like an elf, Four of her teeth, two top and two bottom, began to point to a sharp end, and the once small 'nub' had grown into a full-out tail. _

_Most of these changes happened quite fast. It took only three days for her tail to form, and five days of pain for her teeth to fill out. _

_Worst thing was; this all happened while her parents were dying. Although she didn't know it, her mother and father were on the run from a rather large drug-godfather. Her parents were coke-dealers, and once they fucked up, they fucked it up._

_No one knew when the murders took place, just that their little girl had woken up an orphan. _

"_Tegan, don't make me tell you again." Her grandmother's soft, yet demanding voice spoke._

_She shrunk further into her chair and hesitantly scooped up some corn and carrots. She trailed the spoon into her mouth and she chewed. She felt her pointy teeth crunch the vegetables like they were nothing. She felt the nerves underneath her jaw shake every time she bit.. _

"_Gramma.. It's hurts." She whined, placing her spoon onto her plate._

_The older woman put down her own fork and stood up from her spot at the dinner table, and walked over to her. "Come here.." She beckoned, and Tegan leaned forward._

_Her grandmother took her by the chin and stared into her eyes. Tegan blinked once and her once hazel eyes turned into a clear yellow, and when she blinked again; they were back to hazel. Her grandmother sighed. "Oh Tegan.." Her voice was on the edge of breaking. _

"_Gramma?" Her small eyes were now filling with tears. "Gramma, why is all this bad stuff happening to me? Did I do something bad?"_

"_Oh no, child." Her grandmother shook her head, her own eyes filling with tears. "No, it's not you Tegan dear, it's the world around you. Whatever happens darling, whatever happens, it's not your fault. It's not your fault that this world is unfair and cruel to the most beautiful souls._

"_It's not you're fault you're unique in a way we all wish we were."_

"_You're it!" Tegan exclaimed, reaching over to her older cousin, Jason, and slapping him on his shoulder. He let out a yelp before turning around and chasing her. "Ah!" Tegan exclaimed as he ran over to her and tagged her back._

"_Haha! You're too slow Te-te!" He yelled before turning around and began to run in the opposite direction._

_Tegan grinned before she took off after her beloved cousin. He raced her through bushes, alleys, the whole school-ground before she tripped on a small pebble. "Ouf!" She grunted, flying down to the ground, her chin hitting the rough gravel hard._

_She immediately started to whine as her face scrunched up and tears filled her eyes. She kept her head lowered, staring at the ground, crying her eyes out. She stayed still for a moment, till she looked up and realized someone was standing in front of her. Still, she cried. Her mouth wide open, whining for her grandmother. _

_Her eyes trailed up long legs before making eye-contact with a rather tall woman with bright blonde hair. A scowl was on her face as she shook her head. "Mutant." She spat at her with venom in her voice. "Your grandmother oughta lock you up and throw away the key, you dirty thing. You don't deserve to live." _

"_Hey! There's no need for that!" She heard someone call from across the street. "The girl was just playing!"_

_Tegan looked across the road to see a man with kids around him. Her stomach had fallen when the woman spoke, but once she heard the man, her hopes soared. Maybe, just maybe, he was saving her._

"_Just leave her alone. She doesn't need our help. I'm sure her grandma is probably having the time of her life without the little bitch around."_

_Tegan's stomach sank once again, and she reached back. She helped herself up, and unable to stop crying, she walked away from the two adults. _

_When she showed up to her new home, her eyelids had become so swollen from crying, it had become difficult to look. Her eyelids were now heavy and she even had a hard time blinking._

_Her grandmother was shocked when she opened the door. Rose quickly pulled her in and instantly took the small girl in the bathroom where she placed a washcloth on her eyes._

_During all this, Tegan was still crying from the pain._

Tegan sighed and shook her head. The flashbacks were getting ridiculous at a time like this. She shouldn't be thinking about the past, she should move her mind set forward, and think about the wonderful future she could have.

Pfft. She scoffed to herself. What future? She was stuck in the middle of nowhere in a trailer with a man who had chops from the fifties.

Tegan began to tap her fingers against the table's top, trying desperately to get her mind off of her childhood. But her future didn't seem all that nice either. Let's face it, she wasn't going to make it very far in life. She would never have a steady job, because somewhere down the line someone was going to complain to her boss that she was mutant. And that's what made her angry. Why couldn't she be normal? Why couldn't she have a normal life? A steady job where she could meet a man, get married and be popping out babies. What did she do wrong in her life that caused her this grief that she was going to have to deal with for the rest of her life, she couldn't run away from it, and there's no way in hell she would ever be allowed to hide from it. Somewhere down the line, someone or something was going to rub it

She didn't realize she was crying. Tegan shook her head and brought up her hand to wipe away the tears in both eyes. She had become angry at herself. Why the hell was she crying? She was just feeling sorry to herself.

Her thoughts immediately went to Logan. What would he say to her right now, if he saw her crying. Tegan shook her head, with a small smile playing on her lips. He'd probably tell her to wipe the wetness of her face and stop being such a baby.

Her smile left her face as she thought about the statement he had made last night. Why exactly was she travelling with him, when in fact she could leave whenever she wanted to. She didn't have to stay around him, waiting for the bloody truck to get fix. She could've called her Granny, ask her to wire some money, then get on a bus and never see him again.

Something in her chest hurt when she thought about never seeing him again, which surprised her, considering how their relationship worked. She couldn't really be in the same room with him no longer than an hour, but yet the thought of never having that hour where she could just be herself, frisky and always looking for a fight, made her want to start to roll out a whole new batch of tears. Somewhere down the line, Tegan had grown emotionally attached to this man. He was her.. Saviour..

Tegan gulped and shook her head. He had grown, in such little time, into someone she could trust and look forward to seeing. Which was a complete new experience to Tegan, she only had a few, carefully selected people that she was able to look up to and cherish them. With Logan, she didn't want to admit that in fact that she did cherish his presence. She did cherish his ugly sideburns, the way his hair would curve up into little v-shapes, how he would snarl when she'd groan, how his jeans were _always_ dirty, and how his eyes would, whether he liked it or not, sort of light up when he saw her.

But then again, they'd immediately dull down when he realized they were going to have another argument.

Which brought another thought up into her head. Why didn't he make her leave? If he was so sick of her, why didn't he open the door and just demand that she'd leave him and get out of his life forever. Was he growing to her too? No, he couldn't. Logan didn't have feelings..

Tegan had to laugh a little at the thought of Logan getting emotional with her, and begging her never to leave him. Yeah,_ right_.

She didn't even know what he exactly felt for her. Did he look up to her like a brother? Or just simply a travelling partner that he could spend time with and just _talk_ to. Hrm.. Somehow the second one just didn't seem like Logan.

Logan was a man's man. He only looked out for himself, and he made it very clear to Tegan that she had to take care of herself, cause he sure the hell wasn't.

But he did take her under his wing. And that had been the nicest thing any human being had done to Tegan. He'd taken her in without any questions about her hair, her teeth, or her ears. He was there to help, in a Logan-sort of way.

Tegan shook her head and closed her eyes. She gave a breath and tapped her finders on the counter. She heard the trailer door open and she turned to look at him. Tegan's breath caught in her throat, and her heart thumped against her chest. He ran a hand through his hair and look up. In his hands were a case of beer, and he looked up.

Their eyes connected and it felt as if electricity had run through Tegan, taking her by the heart and leading her along.

"You okay, Kid?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"Uh.." She looked down. "Yeah, Yeah I'm fine." She coughed.

Logan raised an eyebrow but decided not to call her on it. "Thought you might want one." He stated, closing the door behind him and walking over to the counter beside her. He placed the case on top, then left his hand to rest on the counter-top, beside hers.

A moment of silence drifted upon them. Tegan had been looking down at her hand next to his. Hers was so tiny, so small and fragile compared to his rough, large, coarse hands. She gulped before slowly taking her hand away and looking up to him.

He was already looking down at her with confusion. His brows were together, staring down at her, probably thinking she was a nut.

Tegan's heart thumped against her chest and she shook her head. "Ahem, well, thanks." She opened the box of alcohol, and took a bottle.

She walked away from him, not aware of his eyes burning into her back in question.


	6. Got nothing to hide

New screen-name! Speak-Slow. Ten times better than Iyluvr200 eh?

**READ:** Okay, so I thought I'd dedicate this little part for all of your reviewers. Again, thank you so much for reviewing and voicing your opinions, they really mean a lot. I really look forward to the next day after posting a new chapter to see what you all think of the fic, and how you like it, what I should change, or what I should keep the same. I hope you all enjoy this chapter even more than the first.

I also thought I'd let you guys know how exactly this story is going to work. I am going to incorporate the movies to tie in with the fic. Think of this one like the prologue. There will be a two sequels that will follow the first, second, and third movie. If there's any questions or comments, please ask!

I've had a couple comments about the summary, and believe me- I try, but I can't seem to write the perfect one out, lol. They always sound corny or stupid, anything but what the stories telling. I'll try another one to see if it'll attract more readers :D. I used to live near Calgary, well no, that's a lie. I lived about 3 hours away.. In a town called Lacombe. TT hated it there. But sadly, that's where I started writing this little fic.

**How to pronounce Tegan: Tee-g-in. A hard G I suppose, lol. Think of saying "Get In" but with a hard southern accent. "G'in!"**

**Chapter Four**

"You have another fight tonight, don't you?" Tegan asked, mindlessly chewing on a sunflower seed. She sat at the table in the back camper. The space was tiny, causing her to curl up with her knees close to her chest. Her hands reached over to the bag and she grabbed another handful, only popping a few in her mouth.

"Yeah." Was all Logan responded with. He sat across from her, leaning against the campers wall, with his legs dangling off the edge. A cigar sat in his mouth, and every time he inhaled, a crackling sound would ring in Tegan's ears, almost wanting her to cover them and scream at Logan to stop smoking, but then again, that'd cause him to wonder about her and therefore probe questions as to why it was so loud to her.

"I think I might go to Shayoko's. She offered me a place to shower. I'm sick of a shower head with the pressure of negative 2." Tegan popped another couple spits in her mouth. "What about you? I'm almost positive you could use one yourself."

Logan looked over to her with a blank stare. Tegan closed her eyes and grinned. "It's all love, Logan." She sent him a wink.

This caused Logan to raise an eyebrow. He looked over to her for a moment before shaking his head and looking back towards the window on the other side of the camper.

"God! What the hells your problem today!" Tegan yelled, pushing the spits bag over. "Where the hells your mind at today!"

Logan, once again, turned to look at her with a blank stare. He made eye contact with her, staring, hoping to find something, but when he didn't, he looked away. His voice was low when he mumbled, "Just tryin' to figure out somethin'."

Tegan's eyebrows came together in confusion and another bout of frustration overcame her. "You can just ask Logan! You don't have to go acting all drama queen on me!"

She heard Logan made a 'pfft' sound, which only caused her more anger. "Don't you have to be at the bar soon?" She asked with an edge to her voice.

"Nope." He responded, with a cocky attitude. He turned to look at her. "Not for another five hours."

Tegan glared over to him. "You're a real ass, you know that, don't you?"

Logan managed a grin. "You've told me more than once in the past week."

"Argh!" Tegan flailed her arms in the air before squeezing out of the bench. "I'm out of here. I'm heading to Shay's for her shower. I don't know when I'll be back."

Logan looked up to her, but didn't speak. He gave a court nod then pulled out another cigar from his jean pocket. Tegan turned around to the bed, where her bag lay, and grabbed it. She was walking out of the door when she heard Logan inhale a large bit of his cigar, the burning sound almost killing her.

* * *

Shayoko set the kettle on the burner and turned the knob to the highest number. She turned around to look over to Remy, who sat at her table with a cocky smile plastered on his face. She smiled over to him, which caused him to laugh.

Shayoko looked down to the ground in a flattered way, then looked back up to him. "You gonna stand there all day Chere? Or are you going to sit down with Remy and have a nice conversation?"

Shayoko laughed softly before sitting across from him. "So, what do I owe this surprise visit?"

Remy shrugged. "Been bored. Thought about stoppin' in the other day, but never got 'round to it." His voice was thick with his French accent, and it took Shayoko a couple of moments to understand what he was saying.

"Oh really?" Shayoko raised an eyebrow. "Well, what's been new?"

"Just tryin' to get that man's parts in by next week. Word on the street is that both of them are freakin' everyone out. Two kids came by the shop the other day and starting saying that they walked by their camper and heard them talking about robbin' something or 'ther- The waters boiling- anyway, called the motor smith, and he says I won't get it for another couple of weeks."

Shayoko, who was now pouring them each a cup of tea, looked over to him. "Tryin' hard to get rid of them are ya?" When Remy smiled to her, She looked back to the cups. "I don't know- they seem like nice people. Well, the girl does, can't stand the prick with her."

Remy laughed. "I don't think the gal can't stand him either. Always bickering those two."

She walked back to the table, and handed him his cup. "Yeah. She's come into the restaurant swearing under her breath because they were in a fight before she came. It's funny, every time I see her, they're always fighting." Shayoko took a long sip of her tea. "Think they're married?"

Remy made sure to swallow his tea before laughing. "Ain't sure- sure act like it don't they?"

Shayoko laughed, but was interrupted from a knock at her door. "Sherry must've left her keys inside." She said, the only theory she could come up with. She walked over to the door, and threw it open. "Oh.. hi!"

Tegan smiled. "Hey, thought I'd take up that offer of the free shower!"

Shayoko smiled and allowed her to enter. "You must be freezing! How come you're not wearing a jacket!"

Tegan looked down to her jeans and black t-shirt and blinked. "Oh.. I forgot." She looked up to her and smiled. "My mind was occupied with getting the hell away from Logan. He's way to annoying for me sometimes."

"I couldn't tell." Shayoko plastered a fake smile on her face. "Anyway, I have a guest in the kitchen, the uh-bathroom is up stairs, first door on your right."

Tegan nodded. "Thanks Shay!" She shouted as she traveled up the stairs.

Shayoko walked back into the kitchen and sat back down. "Speak of the devil." She spoke to Remy, grinning. "She seems to have the knack to show up at the right time, hey?"

* * *

"Okay.. just breathe. In.. and out. In, and out." Tegan mumbled under her breath while looking at the shower. The curtain was closed and she could hear the water patting on the tub's surface.

"It's just water Teg.. just water." She closed her eyes and was about to hop in, but in the last moment she turned away with a squee. "Oh god, I can't do this… I'm going to smell like gross-lets-never-or-rarely-shower-Logan for the rest of my life."

She whimpered before turning around to face the tub again. She must've looked ridiculous; standing there, naked, almost to tears at the sound of the water. Her heart rate quickened, and her palms began to perspire. She took two tentative steps towards the tub and began to shake. "Oh just get in the tub!" She whispered, harshly, to herself.

She flung the curtain open and stared at the water. She gave a gulp before jumping in, and slipping. She cursed loudly when she landing on her back on the tub, feeling the water dance on her body. She gave another whimper and slammed her eyes shut before reaching for necessary needs for showering, all the while closing her eyes, only cracking one open to find where the shampoo, conditioner, and soap was.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Shayoko asked, her eyes widened at the bang heard above their heads. "You don't think she fell do you?"

Remy looked up to the ceiling. "No.. Everything sounds fine now."

"Should we check up on her?"

Remy bit his lip and shook his head. "Nah, every things fine."

"Okay.." Shayoko cupped the mug and brought it up to her lips. "You were saying?"

Remy lowered his voice. "Remy found a place Shay.. for people.. like us." He leaned closer to her, almost afraid that someone would hear what they were talking about. "A place where we could live a happy life 'Chere. This place is god's gift, I swear. Everywhere you turn, there be people like us. Happy. Laughing. Not living in fear. It's meant to be 'Chere, it's there, waiting for us.. to be happy."

Shayoko stared over to him, he always tried to find a way where they both could escape from the horrible life they'd lived here. He would come running to her whenever he found something remotely safe, anything away from this place. She lived in fear, always afraid to show her true self, because she knew, she knew if she did, she'd be dead. The people around her, who she thought she trusted, wouldn't even bother to remember the happiness they all shared, and just kill her. Slowly, to tell her that she was nothing.

Whenever Remy came running to her, she wouldn't believe him and told him to quit dreaming, that there was no where to go. There's was always something that kept them from going. But the look in his eyes, the hope etched in his face, his pleading face, it almost seemed real.. she could almost believe him that such a place existed.

She placed her mud down slowly, and answered, her voice low and failing. "Where is it?"

Remy instantly smiled. He couldn't help but laugh softly and shake his head. "New York."

She knew there was something in the bargain. "New York? Remy, how exactly are we going to get down there? You know I make close to nothing down at the restaurant. The only thing I get out of those wages is rent."

"That's why those people.. Those two people are our way out. The moment that part gets in, it's ours. Get in Remy's car, and just drive. Just drive 'Chere."

Shayoko's face was painted with doubt, but she nodded slowly in the end. "…Okay." She whispered.

Remy's face brightened up and he laughed. "Yes! Chere! This is it! This is it!" He got up from his chair and walked over to her, he reached down and grabbed her into his arms, spinning her around.

Shayoko laughed and hugged him tightly. "Oh Remy.. Oh god, this is it." She held on tighter. "Oh, boy…" She looked up to him when he placed her on the floor. "This is it." She whispered.

Remy nodded and was about to lean down, but a cough interrupted them.

The pair looked up from their dance and over. Tegan stood in a pair of gray sweats and a black tank. Her hair was wrapped up in a towel, and her bag was placed beside her. "Did I intrude?" She asked.

Shayoko tore apart of Remy and shook her head. "No, every things fine." She flattened out her shirt, which had wrinkled from Remy picking her up. "You've met Remy, haven't you?"

Tegan looked over to him and nodded. "Yeah, he's fixing Logan's truck."

Remy nodded and held his hand out. "Good to see you again, 'Chere."

Tegan shook it and smiled. "Always a pleasure to meet French boys. My ex was French."

"Oh? Where was he from?"

"Oh god, I couldn't remember for the life of me.. Somewhere down near the Mississippi."

Remy's face went blank. "The what?" He asked, his voice cold.

"Missis-" Tegan cut herself off, "Did I say something wrong?" Her voice was etched with curiousity.

Remy shook his head, the anger instantly leaving him. "N-no. Nothing wrong."

"Okay.." Tegan shook her head. "Anyway, thanks for the shower Shay, better than anything remotely close to Logan's shitty ass thing."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Logan walked down the street with a swagger only he could master. He reached up to his lips to snatch the cigar from his mouth, he let out a breath of smoke as he exhaled, and shivered slightly. It was cold outside, the snow slowly melting from the sun that was making it known. His leather jacket was snug against him, and his jeans were becoming more worn.

He walked past stores and pharmacies, ignoring the looks of the people passing him. It was the same thing in every town. All wondering why his hair stood up like that, or how it stood up like that. They'd wonder why he was such the loner, or why he'd always shut himself out. A couple years back, he'd sat down in a bar when a pretty young thing came up to him and started probing questions out of him. Asking him where he was going, or who he was traveling with. Logan had tried to be polite, but once the woman started getting to curious, he cut ends with her; slamming money down on the counter he left without another word, ignoring the comments behind him.

He didn't have time to worry about women. He only had one thing in mind, and that was discovering his past. Why he was such the weapon, why he was such the animal. He didn't remember anything past the point where he had awoken in a dark underground lab, screaming because blades came out of his hands.

The moment he stopped screaming from the pain, he began to run. He ran down the many halls, his feet sloshing on the wet floors, slipping a few times. When he finally reached what he thought was a door, he slammed it open and continued running. Through the snow, he didn't know how long he ran before he reached an old pickup with a bag of cash in the front seat.

Shivering at the memory, Logan started to walk faster. He stopped suddenly when he heard a noise to his left. It sounded like static. Turning to his side, he looked down an alleyway, where a bum at the end was picking through the garbage for food. Logan's brows came together and he took a couple tentative steps towards where the noise was coming from.

That's when it hit him. A wave of loud static rang in his ears, causing him to howl with pain. It was loud, so loud it could almost tear his eardrums apart. It almost stung, feeling like electricity was running through his body. Up and down, up and down. Logan felt his heart clench within his chest, and he doubled over. His knees landed in front of a dirty greasy wall, and he leaned forward, his forehead resting upon the bricks. He yelled again when another round rang through his body.

It was long moments before the static stopped. The pain still rumbled through his body, causing him to groan loudly. Sweat began to roll on his forehead, and he yelled once again. He threw his fist back and slammed it into the wall, not noticing the rubble of bricks falling to the ground.

"Sir? Ya'll right?" A deep voice asked from behind him. However, he chose to ignore it, his mind still concentrating on the pain. "Sir?" It wasn't until a hand was pressed onto his shoulders that Logan turned his head around so quick. He snarled at the hobo who stood in front of him, his hands raised up. "I was only trying to help!" He claimed.

Logan quickly stood up and jogged out of the alleyway. He rushed past the groups of people, once again ignoring the rude looks they were all sending him. Some nut even had the balls to swear at him. Logan stopped walking so fast and turned to look at him. The man's face paled instantly and he continued on his way.

Logan looked away from the man's body and looked forward down the street. He had to find Tegan. He began to jog a little faster, once again pushing people out of the way. He tried desperately to remember what house the little devil named Shayoko lived in. He barely remembered Tegan even telling him. He was far too busy admiring her form in the towel that was wrapped around her figure after her shower.

When he saw a street that was familiar to him, he turned down it. Ahead he saw a small crowd all standing around something. A feeling at the pit of stomach began to grow with ever step he took towards the crowd.

When he reached it, he pushed people out of the way and saw Tegan laying on her back on the sidewalk. She was unconscious, barely breathing. From her left ear, an tiny trail of blood was slowly pooling out. Every muscle in Logan's body tensed up, and he bent down by her side.

"Sir, could you please give her some room. We have to take her to the hospital." A man asked, raising his voice.

Logan turned to look at him and then back down to Tegan. That's when he noticed her mouth was open at least two inches. Showing her teeth. Her hair was wet, laying around her face, therefore showing her long, pointy ears. Logan sucked in a breath and reached out to grab her before anyone noticed. He picked her up close to him, one arm under her neck, the other under her knees. Her body curled to him instantly.

"Sir, please! She has to go to the hospit-" Logan walked passed him, Tegan's foot hitting him square in the shoulder, which caused him to fall on his bottom.

Logan walked down the street, looking at the house numbers, and once he recognized one, he walked up the driveway and banged on the door with his foot.

"Did it . . . Did it stop?" Shayoko's soft voice asked. It was weak from all the screaming she'd just down from the sudden pain she felt. She was on the floor, her back arched up, which was now slowly lowering itself down. Her florescent blue hair was tangled around her, and her back shined from the sunlight when she sat up.

Remy was laying on his stomach in front of her. He raised his head up and looked around. His dark red eyes were wide with fear and he, slowly, sat up. He ran a hand through his thick hair and coughed a little. "What was that?" He asked, his voice soft.

Shayoko shook her head. "I-I don't know." She brought a hand up to her head and ran it through her thick, coarse hair. "It hurt."

Remy nodded, staring down at the floor. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before a loud bang hit Shayoko's door, causing it to shake slightly. Shayoko jumped up in fright, Remy turned his head towards the door, then back to Shayoko. "Answer it?" He whispered.

Shayoko nodded and stood up, almost tripping from the round of dizziness that ran up to her head. She took slow steps to the door, and almost jumped once again when another hit came to the fragile door. She clasped the doorknob and threw it open. "What the hells your problem!" She shrieked when she saw Logan.

She began to yell, but Logan cut her off. "Her heads bleeding." He said, moving around Shayoko. He walked across the hardwood floor in the living room. He walked with Tegan in his arms to the ratty blue couch and gently placed her down.

"What happened?" Remy and Shayoko both stood behind Logan. It was Shayoko who had asked the question. Logan looked over his shoulder to the petite girl, who had her eyes only on Tegan.

"Do you have a rag?" He finally asked. Shayoko looked up to him and nodded. She turned around and scurried up her stairs to the bathroom. Logan looked back down to Tegan

When he heard the French man walk into the kitchen, he finally bent down to be closer. He carefully put on hand on her forehead and caressed it. Her mouth had finally closed, and her head curved the cup of his hand. Logan let out a breath of air he hadn't realized he had been holding. She was going to be alright.

"Ahem." Logan jerked his hand away from Tegan's cheek and looked up to Shayoko, who stood with a wet cloth in her right hand. "You needed this?"

Logan nodded and was about to reach out to grab it, but stopped in mid-action. "Could you clean her ear?"

Shayoko nodded and bent down beside him. He then slowly stood up full on feet and watched as Shayoko delicately began to clean the bloody ear. She was able to see the point full on, and when she didn't comment on it, something in Logan almost snapped. Did she know already? Why hadn't she told him?

"Shouldn't we take her to the hospital?" Shayoko asked, her voice gentle.

"No." His voice was rough. "Do you have anything to drink?"

"In the fridge." Shayoko then looked up to him with confusion in her eyes. "Why can't we take her to the hospital?"

Logan stared down to her with a cold look. "You know why."

Shayoko brought her gaze back down to the floor, then over to Tegan. "If you thought I didn't know, why'd you let me clean her ear?" She looked up to Logan with a hard look.

Logan stared down at her. "You have blood on forehead."

Shayoko immediately brought a hand to her forehead and felt along her hairline. Then she felt the small patch of blood, and her face scrunched up. "That doesn't explain anything."

"It happened to you and red eyes too."

Shayoko looked into his eyes to try and figure out what exactly he was getting at. It took her almost three minutes before it dawned on her. He was one of them. The attack was against mutants, and that was why Tegan was barely conscious on her couch, and why Logan was standing in front of her with a stern look. "Does she know?" She asked, once her conclusion set aside.

Logan didn't move, nor speak. He just cast his eyes over to Tegan and nestled them there for a second before turning around to walk into the kitchen for that drink he'd asked for earlier.

* * *

Remy and Shayoko sat at the kitchen table, with Logan leaning against the frames that lead from the kitchen to the living room. His arms were crossed, and in one hand he held a bottle of beer. Shayoko leaned on the table with her head in her hand, and Remy leaned against his chair, staring at the ceiling.

Tegan was still passed out on the couch. They had tried to get her to drink something earlier, but she spat it out, heaving when it left her mouth. Logan was worried, but he didn't dare show it. Instead he calmly demanded that Shayoko let both of them stay the night there, and with much annoyance she accepted, not really in the mood to argue with Logan.

It was now nearing 10 o'clock PM, and all three hadn't spoken for at least an hour, just staring off into space, trying to figure out the incident that had happened earlier.

"That's never happened to me before." Shayoko finally whispered, bringing her gaze to stare at both men. Remy brought his eyes away from the ceiling, and Logan brought his away from the floor. "Never.' Shayoko shook her head.

Logan took his weight of his left foot and moved it to his right. "It has to us." Remy and Shayoko looked up to him in question. "That's what brought us here. We were driving, then it just happened. The wheels spun outta' control, and the next thing you know, every things in the damn truck is broken, or can't be fixed without that damn part."

Shayoko nodded her head. "Maybe they're trying to rangle us all up."

"They're?" Remy asked, leaning forward on the table.

"Well.." Shayoko sat up straight. "Maybe they're trying to place all of us in one section at a time. Not all here necessarily, but in other places. And all the ones that are in between, they brought them closer to the where the most populated mutants are."

Logan uncrossed his arms. "Who else here is like us? The population is this fuckin' road."

Shayoko glared at him. "I was only suggesting." She shook her head. "What if they're trying to lure us somewhere, and who knows? This isn't a once a time thing. These people are trying to kill us off."

"Right, and who exactly are 'these people' huh?" Logan asked, his voice filled with oncoming anger.

"I don't know!" Shayoko exclaimed. "But look at Tegan! Why is she the only one who passed out. There's four of us, and she's the one who took the worst blow! Why! Why was it only her!"

Logan nor Remy didn't say anything for long moments. Then finally, Remy spoke: "Maybe it's a experiment. Ya know, one of those animal testing things?"

"This isn't The Island of Dr. Moreau." Logan spoke, his voice filled with annoyance. "I'm going to sit down. You two spies try and figure out this little mystery, and fill me in later."

"Where you going to sleep?" Shayoko asked.

"On the chair." He grunted before walking into the living room. He walked over to Tegan and gently ran his fingers down her face. She inhaled a deep breath before coughing gently.

Logan slowly took his hand away and walked to the chair beside the couch. He sat down on it and stared over to her body. She was the last thing he saw before he fell asleep.

* * *


	7. Your sideburns are perfect

A/N: Wow. Do any of you guys have parents that do this? I told my mom that our cable bill was high and that if she didn't pay it, the internet would be cut off.. What does she do? She sits then and shrugs! "I'll pay it soon." Soon? Uh, no. Anyway, all is well! I thank you guys humbly for putting up with my bs style of updating! Seriously, you guys keep me happy when I'm down. Thank you so much for loving my imagination.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. **ANY.**

**Edit: Sorry guys, it's being stupid and not allowing me to seperate the contents, terribly sorry!**

**Warning: Sexual refrences are used in this chapter, and a lot of swear words. It's is the **

**reader's fault for reading this if they get offended. Don't bother telling me. Love you!**

**Chapter Six**

He was up before the sun. His eyelids shot open and he stood up, stretching. Kinks and groans rang throughout his back. When he lowered his arms down from the air he looked over to Tegan. Beads of sweat had formed on her forehead during the night, and she was having troubles breathing. Her eyebrows were drawn together as if she were having a nightmare. What scared him the most though, was the way her chest would heave forward, them tremble as it lowered.

Logan's heart began to race and he quickly picked her up. He looked around, hiw eyes wide with fear, before running up Shayoko's staircase. The stairs groaned from the weight, and it almost felt as if he were going to break them as he jogged up them.

When he reached the upper level he began to bang on the doors, not knowing which one Shayoko was peacefully sleeping in. It took two guesses until Shayoko threw the door open with a scowl on her face. "What!" She asked, almost yelling.

Logan walked passed her and Remy, who was sleeping on the nearby chair. Logan walked over to Shayoko's bed and getnly placed Tegan ontop of it. "She has a fever."

Shayoko pushed him out of the way and felt against her forehead. "You woke me up for this?" She asked as she took her hand away and looked up to him with a blank look. "Just get her some water and an aspirin! She'll be fine!"

Logan looked down to the woman's body and shook his head. "Somethings not right." He moved back towards the door and followed his way to the bathroom. He walked over to the tub and turned on the water before pulling the knob to the shower. He let the water run on his hand until it became the right temperature. When it was cool enough, he walked back to the room, picked Tegan up, and brought her into the bathroom, where he placed her in the tub with water sprinkling on her.

He noticed her tremble against the water. He watched her with intense eyes, taking in everywhere movement she made, every shake, every tremble, every breath. She was sick.. That much was logical. But something else was happening to her..

Logan hated it when he couldn't do anything. He hated sitting around and waiting it out, always afraid of the worst possibility to actually become possible.

He reached over to turn off the shower, and then towards her. He picked up her wet body and slugged out of the bathroom. "I need clothes." He demanded as he walked back into Shayoko's room. Remy was now up, and was currently helping Shayoko make the bed. Shayoko glared over to Logan as he placed Tegan's wet body upon her fresh sheets.

Shayoko raised a hand to her forehead and saluted Logan. "Yes sir!" She mocked before turning to her dresser to grab a pair of old sweats, and a tank. "And how do you expect to change her into these?"

Logan looked over to her and gave her a look that made her feel stupid. It was almost obvious.. She would have to do it.

"Nu uh. I ain't doing it. I won't be able to look her in the eye if I do." Shayoko replied, taking a couple steps away from him. "I'm not doing it, Logan."

"Why? It ain't nothing you haven't seen before."

"I'm **not **doing it." Shayoko's voice was heavy, and she made her point. The two brought hteir gazes into a heated challenge.

"Just do it." Remy spoke up, his thick and heavy accent calling over to her. "It can't be that hard, 'Chere. She don't have nothing you haven't seen."

Shayoko looked down to the floor and shook her head. "Fine."

Logan gave a breath of relief and lead himself out the door, allowing Remy to follow. Once the door was closed he mumbled under his breath. "She acts as if she's a lesbian."Remy turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "What? She does."

"Okay, I can do this." Shayoko mumbled under her breath, feeling extremely uncomfortable at the fact that she was about to see her friend naked. She looked at Tegan from head to toe, and suddenly found herself asking what she was sure every man must've asked himself: Where to start?

Biting her lip, she decided to save the bottom for later. Her fingers reached around Tegan's neck, and she pulled her hair of the way. Shayoko reached down below Tegan's shirt and pulled it up. Tegan was half-nude, she apparently didn't bother with a bra...

That's when the uncomfortable level went up a couple hundred notches, causing Shayoko to throw 'be patient' out the window. She quickly whipped Tegan's sweatpants off, trying hard not to hurt her feet. When Tegan was laying half-nude on her bed, she whirled around and searched her dresser, trying hard to look for clothes. Since Shayoko was only 5'0, four inches shorter than Tegan, her clothes would defiantely be tighter on Tegan's stomach.

She decided on a pair of loose, black nike shorts, along with a baggy red t-shirt. Shayoko had tried her best to place the clothes on the woman's body, but it hadn't become easy. It was twice as hard than taking them off.

When she was finished, she turned to walk out of her bedroom, only then truely noticing how bad it looked. The walls were rotting, and the floorboards dulled a couple shades of brown. Cringing, she left the room

Logan and Remy had migrated downstairs, where they sat each nursing a beer. Shayoko walked off the last step and shook her head. "Yes, guys, you are allowed to drink all the alcohol beverages in my house- oh no, don't worry, I can afford more with my glorious waitressing cheques! Oh, don't even worry about those beers coming out of my rent fund!"

Remy placed his drink down on the table, Logan kept drinking his own.

"Argh, men." Shayoko mumbled walking into the kitchen and taking a seat.

"Wasn't too bad now, was it?" Logan asked, smirking over to her.

"Oh, don't even remind me." Shayoko whispered, shaking her head. She placed her elbows on the table, resting her forehead into her left palm.

"How'd she look? A? B? C? She's gotta be a C." Logan looked over to Remy, who agreed- nodding and whispereing: "yeah, gotta be a C."

Shayoko looked up to both of them and scrunched her face together in disgust. "You two are pigs. That's our friend up there, oh, and she could be very well **dying**!"

"She's not dying. They want her to suffer." Logan spoke, taking a swig of his beer.

"Okay! Who's 'they'! I mean, I keep hearing you two blabber on about it- but it's not like you guys had an actual vision of 'they' now have you? It could very well be the water attacking our genetics!"

Remy scoffed. "It no water."

"Well, how can we be sure that this is an attack on mutants? Why are we jumping to these conclusions?" Shayoko asked, looking between the men.

"Do you think random mutants just like to fall on their backs and play some sick game of 'Who can seizure the most'?" Logan asked, holding her gaze with his heated one. "Shayoko, that was an attack."

"Oh, and this is coming from someone who didn't believe a word from mine and Remy's mouths last night."

"That was last night. This is now. Tegan's up there, breathing like she's on life-support- and you expect me to believe that this isn't an attack on us? Someone's out there, and they just don't plain like us."

Shayoko was silent. What could she say? He'd just mumbled everything she'd been thinking ever since the attack yesterday. But who could do this? She knew people hated their kind, but to take it this far? To try and wipe every mutant off the face of the planet... "Do you... do you think they were testing out their experiment? And that they chose this town because we're the closest to them?"

"It's a chance." Remy stated, leaning back into his chair.

Logan rolled his eyes. He brought ht ebottle back to his lips, and chugged the rest of the beer down before placing it down on the table and standing up. "Listen, I've gotta go and get some money before we start any of this 'Inspector Gadget' stuff. I'll be back later."

He walked slowly over to the stairs, as if wanting to go up them to go and see Tegan, but when he felt Shayoko and Remy's eyews boring into his back, he sighed and walk out of the room.

Before he went to work, Logan went to check on the camper. He knew something was wrong even before he was in eye's view of it. His legs began to job closer to his truck, a sense of fear entering him- which quickly disappeared, becoming replaced with anger.

The place was a mess. The coushins for the bedding and seating at the table were torn in half, feathers laying everywhere from Tegan's pillow. The fridge door was pulled open, their food sprawled everywhere. Both of Logan and Tegan's clothes were found on the floor, piled everywhere.

Logan looked around the camper and surpressed a groan. Anger filled him once more and he gave a yell and with his claws extended from hi sknuckles, he slammed them into the trailer's wall, causing it to shake from the power behind the fist.

His breathing was heavy, his chest heaving forward and yanking backward. It wasn't for another minute before he noticed the spray-painted words on his table.

'Dirty Mutants.'

Shayoko's hands worked in rhythm while she washed the dishes. They worked circles into the plate, mindlessly working on their own. Her crystal blue eyes were staring forward, outside her window. She took in the night's painting, watching the creatures, plants, and flowers all die down for the night's sleep.

It almost seemed strange to her, watching everything around her walk around as if nothing happened. Well, in all technicality, nothing happened to them...

She shivered. She'd never felt his way before, so discriminated against.She almost felt as if she should be punished... It'd been ages since her father had last done such a thing. Her fingers slowly came up and clasped her right arm.

It'd be ages since her father last hit her. She was only 4 when the beatings had began. And she remembered why the did too... She was caught swimming with a boy. That stupid young boy, who led her away from her picnic and gently led her into the water. It was that silly boy's mistake that had made her childhood a living hell.

It all started with fun and games, both of them laughing and playing. It wasn't until he tried to lead her into the deeper end of the lake- she protested, telling him with her little vocabulary that her father wouldn't approve. He went on without her, and ten minutes later, after her father discovered where she had walked off to, they found him floating face-down, dead.

The event traumatised Shayoko beyound end. It not only caused her emotional damage, but physical abuse from her father. He never did forgive her, always blaming her for the death of the boy down the dirt road.

Shaking, Shayoko placed the plate gently down into the sink. She didn't have the nerves to be doing the dishes. She turned around and walked towards the stairs, climbing them with slow steps. The steps croaked beneath her weight, slowly moaning with both pain and relief when her feet would step off of them.

She made her way to her room, opening the door and poking her head in. Tegan lay in the same position, beads of sweat forming on her body, yet she shivered from being cold. Shayoko sighed. Typical case of the flu.

She walked into the room and stopped when she was beside the bed. Tegan's breathing was horrible. It'd heave in and almost sound as if she were choking when she'd breathe out. Shayoko reached and touched her forehead... funny, it felt fine. She reached down onto her neck- Hell! Her whole body felt fine! What the hell was wrong with her!

Suddenly, Tegan's body heaved forward, and her eyes blew wide open. Her body then fell back down to the bed, but her spine was pushing her stomach up in the air, and her lungs were screeching something fierce.

Shayoko jumped back in fear and landed on her bottom. She sat still for a moment, watching her friend slam back and forth in pain. It took a couple minutes for her senses to come back, and when they did- she flew to her feet and began to run down the stairs, yelling for Remy.

Remy, who had been just walking in from outside, looked up with question in his eyes. He frantically asked her what was wrong, but Shayoko couldn't seem to spit out the words. She kept saying 'Tegan! Tegan!' over and over, causing Remy's blood to run cold. Was she dead?

He tore around her and ran up the stairs. His steps were quickened by the thought of the woman being dead. Logan would never forgive him..

Remy almost hauled the door to open wider. His face paled instantly as Tegan was convulsing on the bed. Her tiny frame was shaking, both her body and the bed. Vomit had sputtered out of her lips, tainting them a dull red, and her eyes were drizzling with tears.

Remy ran over to her and held her down his arm around her shoulders. He screamed for Shayoko to grab him some water and quick. It had taken Shayoko a couple seconds to fully understand what he was saying (his accent was so thick) but when she did, she was surprised that she could run so fast.

It had taken them at least an hour to calm Tegan's body down. Their minds were empty with information, they chose to go with their instincts, feeding Tegan three aspirins. Her body quit shaking, and she fell into a deep slumber. All signs of the flu had disappeared, her breathing had returned back to normal, the beads of sweat that had occupied her body had vaporated from her body.. Everything seemed back to normal- save for a few shivers she'd give every now and then.

Remy leaned his head against the wall by the bed and gave a sigh of relief. After she'd calmed down, he vowed not to leave her side until Logan made it back. He mumbled a quick prayer in french, fully aware of Shayoko's curious eyes burning into him. He turned to look at her and mumbled: "It's just a simple prayer."

Shayoko walked over to him and sat down beside him. "A prayer huh? That scared?"

Remy chuckled softly. "Not scared for Tegan, no. Remy scared of what wolf-man is gonna do when he sees her."

Shayoko laughed softly. "I'm sure it wont be too bad." She met his dull gaze and she laughed. "Okay- so he'll get really over-protective and blame us for everything, and then go into solitude with us, leaving us alone for a good day and half. Not letting us near Tegan... the whole animal protective-ness."

Remy sighed and leaned his head against the wall. He sat still for a moment, just allowing everything to come in and overcome his body. That's when he heard it.. The door slamming open. He tensed up. "Wolf man home." He stated.

Shayoko was the first to stand up when she heard Logan yelling for them. "We're coming!" She turned around to beckon Remy up before walking out the door and down the stairs. "What're you hollaring about!" she screeched to the Wolverine.

"I'm taking her away from here." Logan stated, walking into the area where Remy and Shayoko sat. He pushed his way around Shayoko and began to stomp up the stiars.

"What? Logan, you are not! She's sick, she can't even breathe properly!" Shayoko run up the stiars, leaving Remy to walk slowly up then, rolling his eyes. "You're not taking her!"

"Like hell I'm not." Logan walked into the room and immediately stopped when he saw Tegan. She lay on the bed, her body shaking softly. Her breathing was horrible, coming out in wheezing breaths. She looked like she was about to die...

"Do you see now?" Shayoko asked softly from the doorway. Logan turned to look at her. "You should've seen her earlier, she had massive body convulsions.

"Logan, you can't take her. Not now."

Logan clenched his hands into tight fists.

"Where would you take her anyway? You have no where else to go, hell! You don't even have transportation to go anywhere!" Her voice had started off soft, but when reality was hitting her, her voice began to boom with anger.

Logan didn't say anything as he turned back around to stare at Tegan's sleeping form. He took a couple slow steps before his deep voice asked Shayoko to leave the room. It had taken a couple seconds for Shayoko to finally leave the room, and when she did, Logan continued to walk towards Tegan.

He didn't bother taking off his boots when he climbed onto the bed beside his friend. He didn't bother wiping the sweat off he had made when he went to the bar to win a fight and take his frustrations out. Hell, he didn't bother with the stench of beer in his mouth.. He just wanted to be near her, to comfort her the only way he knew how.

Taking her shivering body into his arms, he held her closly. Tegan's breathing slowed down, and was almost normal. Her shivering stopped a large amount, and her body curved against his instantly. Logan didn't know what he was doing when he kissed her temples and whispered to her that it was all going to be okay, that he was going to protect her from whatever evil was inside her.

He'd make damn sure of it to.

The room was almost pitch black when Logan had opened his eyes. He groaned with pain when he realized his left arm had fallen asleep while being caught under Tegan's body, however, he didn't move it. He would allow his mutation to take care of that.

His dark eyes adjusted to the dark and he stared at her. She was finally breathing normally, and her shivering was now gone. The only thing left were beads of sweat all along her face and neck, but Logan had guessed that it was from him holding her.

Hell, he kind of liked the sweat on her. It made her almost look exotic looking.

Logan couldn't help but reach with his free hand to touch her face. His fingers trailed around her cheeks, then finally down her neck. She shivered, which caused Logan to become more entranced with her and her body.

His fingers trailed down her arms, then back up to her collar bone. Should he go lower? He didn't even think twice as they trailed down her breast and stomach, then along her hipbones. God, she was gorgeous...

Logan took his hand away when Tegan's eyes fluttered open. She looked over to him with droppy yellow eyes. "Lo-logan?" She croaked out.

He pulled his arm out from under her. "I'm here." He stated.

"Logan.." She smiled over to him and cuddled closer. "I dreamt you left me."

"Left you?" She nodded against his shoulder. "Why would I do that?"

"You met a woman...with red hair." Tegan whispered, almost falling back asleep. "You broke my heart Logan."

Logan's eyebrows came together. "Tegan, are you even awake?"

"Mhm.." She reached her head over and bit his ear. "Logan..." She whispered, tracing her hands down his chest. "Oh, Logan."

He stiffened when she began to suck on his ear, giving it bites. "Tegan, don't." Logan mumbled, reaching his hands to her shoulders to push her away. But he didn't, he allowed her to keep nibbling on his earlobe.

His breathing was becoming haggard, and he allowed his hands to once again travel along her body, though this time he had them linger a little while longer on the important areas. It was when she began to travel down his neck that he flipped her onto her back and began to kiss her. His tongue poked into her mouth to taste her, then to battle her own.

His hands travelled up under her shirt and tried to mindlessly unclasped her bra. When he got it, he noticed she'd stopped moving. Logan pulled away from her with worry, but noticed that she had fallen asleep. That's when he noticed the bottle of aspirin beside their bed.

He groaned and rolled back onto his back. He lay still for a moment or two before deciding to pull Tegan up onto his chest.

Kissing her temple was the last thing he remembered before falling asleep.


	8. You're Perfect and Lean

A/N: Another update! Yay! Oh, the joy of almost completing a story. One more chapter! I really have no idea what else to say except- there's a hot sex scene including in this chapter, but since this is a "family-friendly" site, I had to water it down loads, but just message me your email and I'll send it over!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. **ANY.**

**Warning: Sexual references are used in this chapter, and a lot of swear words. It's is the **

**reader's fault for reading this if they get offended. Don't bother telling me. Love you!**

**Chapter Seven**

Her mind was fuzzy. It had almost seemed like someone had been beating her all night long, not daring to show any mercy. She slowly opened her eyes, and immediately regretted doing so when the sun's rays shone down into the room, including her body. Groaning she sat up, feeling a small amount of vile rising up her throat. She should sit back down before...

Too late.

She had vomited on the bed she was currently sitting on. The stench, doubled with her mutation, had made her want to vomit again. But instead she lay back down onto the bed and felt the world fall back asleep.

It must've been hours when Tegan had awoken once again, for this time the room was dark, and she was now on the couch. She looked around, clearly unaware of her surroundings. Reaching up to the sides of the couches- both higher and lower- she pulled herself up. Her body, not agreeing with her, shook with pain. What the hell did they give her? How long had she been passed out for?

Tegan sat still for a moment before pulling her legs off the couch and standing up. She stood still, waiting for the wave of vertiginous to take it's hold off of her. Once it was gone she took two small steps to feel certain that she could walk straight, and when she was sure she could, she began to walk

She rose her arm in front of her face while entering the kitchen, where the light was so bright. Tegan stood still, adjusting to the light. When she was sure she could stand it, Tegan lowered her arm. It hadn't been as late as she'd thought, for the microwave's clock flashed 6:50.

Tegan jumped when she heard Shayoko screech with surprise.

Tegan clutched onto the wall as Shayoko placed down the food on the counter and rushed to her side. "Oh Christ! What're you doing up!"

Tegan mumbled an incoherent slur of words and allowed herself to be rushed to a table. She flopped down, then grabbed her head and moaned. Shayoko reached down on her knees and pulled her hands away from her face. "Tegan-" She stopped when Tegan looked at her with yellow eyes, opened her mouth-showing her fangs- she hissed.

"The light." She spoke, her voice suddenly deeper than usual. Shayoko gulped and backed off, allowing Tegan to shut her eyes once again.

"Tegan.. Could you put your eyes back to.. Uh.. Normal? I think the yellow ones are getting hurt the most."

"I'm trying!" She growled out. "Somethings wrong with me.." She gasped with surprise when her tail popped out of her sweat pants.

"Holy f-" Shayoko ran a hand through her hair. "It ripped through my clothes!"

Tegan moaned with pain and clutched forward. "Shay-Shayoko! Leave!" She gasped out, holding her stomach tightly.

Shayoko stood still with both fear and curiosity as she watched her friend double over. She fell from the chair and lay on the ground, her spine pushing her body up so high, Shayoko heard it crack. Tegan's body began to trash around, while she screamed. Her hands had grown such large nails that they were now scratching against Shayoko's cheap flooring, making new scratches and scuffs. Her arms had begun to flail themselves back forth away from her body, until fur had made itself appear on them. Her stomach and chest fell back down to the ground, then back up; fur appearing down her neck, shoulders, and Shayoko guessed, her stomach as well.

It took two times longer for her legs to change, for her feet had turned from normal human, to something that should've belonged to a beast. They had become almost three times the normal size, and the claws at the end were huge- they were almost like talons, the end coming out so far, even with her feet dangling on the front toes, they scrapped the ground.

When she lowered her body, Tegan's breathing was heavy as she took long breaths. Her hair and fur were two completely different colors- the hair navy, and the coat of fur a mixture of browns, tans, and even black were all stirred into one.

Shayoko took a small hesitant steps. Tegan had curled up into a ball, her hair covering her face. The water-girl gulped and slowly reached out. "Te-Tegan?" The moment she touched her hair, Tegan snapped her head up and Shayoko gasped with fear. The fear caused her to jump back and fall onto her bottom.

Her face had changed from the looks of a gorgeous woman to something.. Inhuman. Fur had reached forward from her neck, covering her entire face was a light layer of fur. Her nose, her perfect long, straight, small nose had grown into the nose of a cat. Small, dainty and pink. Her lips had become black, underneath and tiny pile of whiskers wisping from her face. Her eyebrows were almost non-existent, all hidden from the black fur. Her eyes, still a bright yellow, had streams of tears falling from her eyes. When she saw Shayoko quiver with fear she let out a great sob and fell against the floor, crying hard.

When she heard the door tear open, Shayoko whirled her head to look at who entered. It was Logan, who frantically jogged over to the body on the floor- Remy followed a close second.

Remy, who didn't bother to close the door, fell down beside Shayoko and asked what happened. Shayoko, too shocked to answer, didn't say anything as she watched Logan pick the cat woman's body up.

Tegan, who felt the arms wrap around her, screamed and pushed him away. "Don't touch me!" She hollered, falling back to the ground crying. Her sobs shook her body hard, and she squirmed from Logan's touch. "Please.. Please!" She begged. "Please don't touch me!"

"Tegan!" Logan grunted, trying to grab her. He ignored her plea and finally, reached down to grab her. He used all his strength and then some to keep a hold of her. She tried everything to beat him away from her- she scratched his chest, pounding his heart area- hell she even tried to bite him!

But still, he held her close to him. It must've taken him ten minutes before she stopped crying into his chest while softly slapping his chest. Soon the slaps turned into nothing but mindless tapping against his chest.

When she stopped crying and beating, he pulled his head back. "Please. Please don't look at me." She whispered against his chest.

He pulled her closer. "I'm taking her upstairs."

Tegan felt her body being picked up, and she curled against him. He cradled her in his arms and carried her up the stairs and into Shayoko's room once again. He lay her down, and Tegan noticed that the sheets had been changed from the vomit filled ones earlier.

She was thankful that it was dark in the room, knowing that Logan couldn't take a good look at her. However, with her mutation, she was able to watch every move Logan made. Her yellow eyes watched him as he climbed onto the bed beside her.

"Are you okay?" She could hear the concern in his voice.

"Yes."

"You're talking funny."

"I know. It happens when I turn into _this_." She spat the words out. Yes, indeed, her voice had become much deeper and she spoke, almost, sophisticatedly. Much, much different from the Tegan he was used to, who would often slur her words by mistake or speak very loudly.

"Can you change back?"

"I can't. It's like.." Her lips began to quiver. "Someone's controlling me. Oh god, Logan! What if I'm stuck like th-th-this!" The tears had begun once again.

Logan, not thinking, reached out and pulled her close to him. "It'll be alright. Things will go back to normal." She shook her head against him. "Why do you hate yourself like that anyway?"

Tegan pulled her head away from him and looked up with shock. "Are you kidding me? Have you looked at me! I'm a monster!"

"Tegan, you're not a monster." He pulled her close to him once again. "You look fine. In fact, I think you look good as a cat. It suits your personality." Logan didn't know when he'd begun, but at when he'd finished talking, he noticed his hands had been running through her thick fur.

Tegan lifted her head from him and stared up. Logan couldn't see a damn thing, but he could smell her scent that was getting dangerously close with each second. Her breaths were soft against his lips when she paused. They stood still for a moment or two before Logan reached down and capture hers against his.

It had taken Tegan a couple seconds to fully realize what she was doing, and when she did, she was not pleased. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down. "What're you doing?" She demanded, her voice not raising in volume, nor lowering.

Furious, Logan jumped from the bed. "I'm not bothering with your bull right now. Cover yourself up if you'd like. But you're coming downstairs, and we're going to talk. Long and hard." With that, he turned and left her in the room alone.

* * *

Tegan didn't show up downstairs for another hour, and when she did, she didn't bother to hide anything. Her shoulders were tight with confidence, but her steps were slow- almost contradicting Tegan herself.

She sat down at the table with Logan, Remy, and Shayoko. It had seemed like her eyeballs were glued down to the ground, holding a steady game of who could blink the first. She lost.

"Tegan, I'm really sorry about earlier! I really am, I mean! I didn't, well you know, and-"

"It's fine." Tegan opened her eyes, casting a yellow gaze to her. "It's fine, Shayoko."

Shayoko was about to say more, but thought better of it and closed her mouth. The four then sat in silence. Each not knowing what to say, or knowing what to say, but not knowing how to ask about it. Finally, Remy spoke.

"Whatd'ya see Chere?"

Tegan looked over to him. "Nothing. I don't remember anything. I was going to go back to Logan, then next thing I know, I wake up here."

"Yesterday, you had massive body convulsions. Is that what happens when your body tries to change?" Shayoko asked softly.

Tegan nodded. "Yes. It's almost like I'm having seizures." She paused. "It hurts a lot to change my form, that's why I'll rarely do it. Unless needed."

"Oh." Shayoko sighed. "I can sort of see where you're coming from."

"Oh really?" If they could see Tegan's eyebrows, they'd be high up.

"Well, sometimes if it's massive amounts, I can't control all the water. And it hurts the small part of my back."

Remy sat up straight. "Remy gonna come clean now." He reached behind him and pulled out a small deck of cards. He grabbed one, ripped it in half and placed it on the table. "Might wanna lean back." He whispered before placing a finger on the card. Within seconds it exploded with a loud "BOOM!"

The damage wasn't horrible, just left a black mark on Shayoko's table. "Impressive." Tegan spoke softly, not really caring at the moment. She then brought her eyes up to meet Logan's. "Well?"

Logan sat still and stared right back at her. "Well what?" He asked, holding her gaze so tight, Tegan wanted to look away. The tension grew so thick in the room, Shayoko took a hold of Remy's hand and led him out of the kitchen, asking him to take her to the store.

"Aren't you going to show me?" Tegan asked when it was just the two of them. When he didn't say anything, fury raged in Tegan and within a second, she had pounced onto the table and was kneeling down to look at him. Animal instincts took over her, and she raised her hand, only to bring it down with a slicing sound.

She'd scratched his left cheek, causing his head to fly to the right. Anger overcame her once again, and she swiped him again, this time on the right.

The room went silent as they all stared at the pair. Logan slowly turned his head to stare up at her. She'd left four deep gashes on his cheeks, red blood almost gushing onto the table beneath him. Within seconds the bleeding stopped, and Tegan watched with amazement as the wounds cleared up, and in an instant- they were gone.

Following her curiosity, Tegan slowly crawled off the table and straddled his lap. She brought her hands up onto his shoulders and gripped tightly, causing Logan to groan in protest. But this didn't stop her, she slowly dug her claws into his flesh, feeling the skin and muscle tear apart.

Logan had his eyes closed in pain. He sat still when she released her talons from his shoulders, but she dug them back in and slowly, oh so slowly, dragged them down towards his hands. She gave him no mercy.

When she was sure she'd left a mark on him, she tore her claws out. Yet again, she was amazed that he had healed himself. Like magic in front of her.

"You can't mark me." Logan spoke harshly. "No one ever can."

Tegan gave a smirk. "We'll see about that wolf-boy." She crawled off of his lap and bounded up the stairs.

Logan watched her climb all the way up the sitars, and once she was gone- he let out the breath of air he'd been holding. _This was going to be a long night._

* * *

Tegan groaned with pain as she curled into a tighter ball. She placed her hands on her knees and pulled them closer, grunting with frustration. She couldn't change back.

Sighing she unrolled from the ball and stared up to the ceiling. A nagging feeling had made itself known in her stomach. She knew why couldn't change... she knew that she would have to have an inspiration to change, a reason to go through the hell of changing.

Tegan sat up and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Logan!" She called out, knowing he would immediately come up the stairs. When she heard his footsteps, she became very nervous. What the fuck was she doing?

She was about to tell him to get lost, but the moment he walked into that room, was a moment she'll never be able to forget.

It was the way he was looking at her. It was so animalistic, it caused Tegan's heart to skip a couple beats. His eyes were dead set on her, and Tegan didn't know if Logan was fully aware of the way he was staring at her...

He stood still for a couple of moments before Tegan slowly stood up from the bed and took small tentative steps towards him. When she was in front of him, she knew it. She knew she wanted to sleep with him.

And that's when it happened. She fell to the ground with a yelp and began to change back. Finally, a reason to stay human..

After many moments passed, Tegan found herself under Logan on the bed. He asked if she were okay, and she nodded. The pair connected their eyes, and it was Tegan who reached up to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled closer. Logan, not needed to be told twice, returned the kiss and allowed his hands to travel down her body- lingering at her breasts and thighs. . .

* * *

It was day-light by the time they'd felt each other clench with pleasure. Breathing heavily, Logan fell ontop of Tegan's sweating body and chuckled. "I think you gave me a run for my money, kid."

Tegan shook her head. Breathing heavy, she spoke: "Which time? The second? Or forth?"

"The fifth." Logan spoke, almost whispering.

Tegan's eyes fluttered open and she stared into his. She didn't know how long it was before she whispered, "Thank you."

Logan tilted his head to the side. "For?"

"This! Everything.." Tegan shook her head in disbelief. "Seriously Logan, words can't explain the debt I owe you.. You saved my-" She couldn't continue for tears choked her throat.

"Hey, Look at me." Tegan slowly opened her damp eyes. He reached his hand up from her bottom and wiped a single tear that flowed from her right eye. "Crying doesn't suit you."

Chuckling Tegan took a deep exhale. "Do you think we woke up Shayoko or Remy?"

Logan froze. "I didn't even hear them come back."

"Of course you didn't. I was too good for you to notice anything."

Logan smirked while she laughed at her small joke. Then, without warning, he reached over and kissed her gently. It had been the softest kiss she'd received in her life. So warm, so small, an inch of a mile.

He pulled away slowly, his face etched with concern. "What? What is it?" Tegan asked, still breathless from the kiss. He shushed her roughly and got up from her naked body. He reached for his jeans and pulled them on, not even noticing the rip at the bottom of the leggings. Tegan, her curiosity getting the better of her, reached over and pull his white beater over her tiny body, the bottom hem reaching to her mid-thigh.

She hurried and followed him out the door, matching his slow, tentative steps. They slowly walked down the creaking steps. "What is it?" Tegan asked suddenly, taking a sniff.

_Blood._

She pushed passed Logan and hurried down the stairs. When she reached the front door, she pulled it open with all her might, ignoring the wind blowing harshly on her exposed skin. Tegan eyes looked down and widened, she then gave a life-threatening scream.

Logan was there to grab her and pull her into his arms. Tegan buried her face into his shoulders.

On the porch was the life-less body of Remy LeBeau. Or, what looked like it was life-less. It had taken Tegan moments to gather herself together and look down to him. "Is he-is he alive?"

Logan closed his eyes and concentrated hard. He tried not to listen to Tegan's pumping heart, but to try and find another sound. He faintly heard Remy's. "He's alive!"

"Oh thank god." Tegan whispered and reached down with Logan to help him up. With grunts from Tegan, they carried him from the porch to the living room's soggy couch. "We have to stop the bleeding." Tegan reported, ripping his shirt open.

She gasped when Remy's hand suddenly reached up and grabbed a hold of her wrist tightly. He moaned while opening his eyes. His lips moved, but no sound came out.

"What? What is it Remy?" Tegan asked, leaning closer to him.

"They took her."

"Who?" Logan asked.

"Shayoko! He took her!" Remy shook his head. "He took her!"

Tegan's blood ran cold.

* * *

A/N: One more to go!


End file.
